For You I Will!
by Middlen
Summary: Rei has a sibling? Usagi has a Twin? What's going on here? Only the gods know and they aren't talking. Complete. Shoujoai warning. Please Review. Part One and Two Have Been Revised!
1. Going Home

**For You I Will**

By Mel R.C.

Okay for those of you that doesn't know. I do not own Sailor Moon though if I did it would definitely be different then it is/was or whatever. I give all credit to Naoko Takeuchi because I do not want to be sued for I am a humble college student who still calls up my parents for money. Heh. Okay. Now that I have that done with lets begin the other stuff that I have neglected to do. Yeah; yeah. I should've done this at the beginning sue me. Well erm don't. Heh. I forgot because I was just excited about getting it up to begin with. _Wide grin while looking around for the lawyers and cops to show up. _

Okay if you haven't figured this out already though I'm sure you have this is a story about two consenting adult women. Yes that's right women. If you were looking for a story about a loving relationship (Though that's not saying women can't have a loving relationship because they CAN damn it!) between a man and woman then you have come to the wrong place though there is reference, but I'm not saying if it'll continue. I'll most definitely not talk much about it unless I do. HEY! That's the perks of being a writer only I know whether I'm going to allow said Miko to be with her Hime. Heh.

Also Rei is my favorite character in the Sailor Moon Series though so Is Haruka and Michiru and I know some stories don't have enough of the outer Senshi, but I simply love them so my story is probably going to be a bit heavy on it. After all I think sometimes they don't get recognition either. Anyway before I went off onto my tangent I was saying that though Rei is my favorite character and is sort of Rei heavy at times that doesn't mean I'm not going to refer to Usagi, because hey. It revolves around them sometimes though it will be also it will give equal reference to all of them. Okay; Okay. Sorry for that. I had to get it off my chest and let everyone know what they are in for. Heh.

Violence - Well they are the Sailor Senshi and so yes there is. I'm sorry for those that don't like it, but it has to be done. _Sigh _Can't we all just get along? Naw. Youma are evil heh. They must be destroyed. So says, Rei. _Snickers_. Anyways. I know that my first attempt at action wasn't that great, but rest assured that I am trying to get things done quickly before the inspiration is gone. I promise! Yes, that's right. I promise that I shall go through after I am done and give it a remake after I'm done playing with the characters. _Grins_

Swearing? Well, erm, maybe a little. Though it is light I promise for those that don't like it. It's not like I'm going to make them swear every other sentence. I promise that I won't. It seems to take down the quality in a story at least that's in my opinion anyways.

Is that all? I think so. Maybe? YAY!!! _Jumps up and down for joy_ Now on with the story!!!

­­­­­

**Prologue**

A figure wrapped up in a dark cloak walks slowly down a torch lit hallway. Reaching a hand up they run their fingers along the wall looking at the inscriptions that are written in several different languages and hieroglyphics, stopping at an interesting section of the wall they look up at it carefully reading the words that are written under each picture before letting out a bitter chuckle and continue their trek down the hall to an area that seems to let out an unearthly glow.

Once in the room the figure leans against the wall and watches two women pace across the floor yelling at one another like it would help with the situation that they were all facing at the moment. Rolling their eyes the figure crosses their arms and waits for the two women to acknowledge their presence.

"How did this happen? Why did this happen? It shouldn't have happened!" One of the woman stops at looks at the other one with their hands in the air.

"But it has and we just have to watch as it plays out. What else can we do?" The other woman asks while sighing quietly.

"I'm not sure as of yet, but I will find out who is behind this and they will pay. Our champions are to be together, because they are strongest when they are together. They shall be stronger then anyone else would have previously imagined and now is the time of darkness when their strength and courage will be tested the most. Now you are telling me that someone decided to tamper with their fates? This isn't right! It's altered everything that has been set into motion from the time of their birth. But I guess the question I'm trying to put on the table here is, will be stopped before the time of darkness is near?" The first woman asks before motioning to the figure against the wall to come closer.

The other woman shakes her head with a sigh and rubs the bridge of her nose. "I'm not sure what is going to happen. Even the Time Guardian doesn't know. It's almost like everything is stagnate at the moment. The Gates of Time isn't showing anything further than that of the fight with Galaxia, which they have over come. After that, the Time Guardian said it's hazy."

The figure from the wall let's out a sigh and shakes their head. _No one knows exactly what's going on. There could be an enemy we don't know about it and it could strike at any moment, but because of the ripped up time line we can't know for sure what is going to happen. I don't understand why someone would want to do this. _ Rubbing their face the figure groans at the more bickering the two women start to get into again. _And now I have to deal with pissed off Goddess's. I'd rather put up with a rattlesnake in a bad mood._

"No matter. We shall set this right, for I have an idea. It's rather risky, but I think it shall work," the woman from the other side of the room smiles before placing a hand on the figure's shoulder. "You shall go and make sure that nothing else happens with the time line. I suggest you go to the Time Guardian first and then after that you make contact with the Senshi of Mars. Understand?"

The figure nods before the other woman places a hand on their other shoulder then leans in and brushes the hood away for a moment and places a small kiss on the smooth pale skin.

"Don't do anything rash. The future is in the hands of these young ones and if are to make the slightest mistake on your part it could make a bigger displacement in the time stream and alert the one that did the displacement in the first place," the other woman states with a worried expression on their face.

The figure lowers their head and chuckles softly before looking up to the meet the eyes of the woman standing in front of her. "Hey. It's me. Would I really do anything to jeopardize the future of the family?"

The woman lets go of their shoulder and shakes her head. "Not intentionally no, but remember I watched you grow up. I know how you are and I know what your twin is like. If something just isn't going your way you'll let your emotions go and your temper to run wild. I know that you love these girls, but you must remember that you have to use stealth and cunning to defeat this enemy. Stay under her radar for as long as you can," the woman in front of the figure warns.

A soft sigh is heard through out the room and the cloaked figure shakes their head. "I'm not my father in anyway, but I shall remember your works of advice. I would do nothing to jeopardize the love and happiness of my twin. I would never allow myself to stoop that low, but still I shall remember. These two shall rein supreme and though I would rather have my loved one, I know what I must do in this lifetime. For you I shall do what is needed to be done," the cloaked figure states before shrugging off the other woman's hand then walks out of the room and down the hallway disappearing in the shadows the line the hall.

The two women come closer to the fire that is in the middle of the room and look at one another.

"Do you think.." the blonde woman asks, but is cut off from the question she is about to ask.

"Yes, or at least we have to hope," the brunette states before walking out of the room with her head bent with a thoughtful expression on her face.

The blonde smirks to herself before looking back into the fire. "Or I can help them along," she chuckles to herself before walking out of the room as well though heading in another direction.

**Chapter 1**

Hino Rei yawns for the third time in the past five minutes and looks at the clock on the wall. _Why is it that when I really want something to happen it's like time crawls?_ She asks herself while she leans back down over her paper that she has been writing for her last class for the day.

This day was different from all the rest. Today was the last day of her finals for University and she would be going home for the summer to the Hikawa Jinja, back to _her_, but then again that was why she opted to leave Tokyo to begin with wasn't it? Because of _her_ wasn't? But it didn't matter. She would be going back and she knew that it was inevitable that she would see _her _again and that meant if she saw _her _then she would see _him_ as well.

Rei let out another sigh and shook her head. It had been so long though since she last saw her friends. Maybe over the time of being gone she would have gotten over the fact that the one person she knew that she was meant to love in this world didn't love her, but no. No it's still there. Clear as the first day she met _her._

She pushes aside her thoughts and finishes her exam that she was currently taking then stretched before picking up her exam and heading towards the front of the room. She set her paper down on her Professor's desk and smiled when the Professor smiled back at her.

"So Miss. Hino. What are your plans for the summer break?" Her Professor asked then cocked her head to the side when Rei smiled widely.

"I'm going home for the first time in two years Mrs. Baxter. It's been a long time since I've been in Tokyo," Rei replied then rubbed the back of her neck and let out a laugh of embarrassment for saying it so enthusiastically.

"Well that's great. I will sorely miss your presence on the campus while you're gone, but I'm sure you are home sick. After all not most students could be gone from home for so long as you have been," Mrs. Baxter mused.

"Yeah, I know, but I felt that it would be good for me to get to know everything around here and to enjoy myself for the first time in a while," _I'm sure I couldn't bring myself to look into those eyes again either when I would leave back to the United States either, _she mentally adds.

"It's good. Well you have a good summer and I'll look forward to seeing you in the fall on campus," Mrs. Baxter said with a smile.

Rei smiles back at her and nods. "See you in the fall Professor Baxter." She says before walking out of the lecture hall with her book back thrown over her right shoulder.

_I'm going home. I really can't believe it. It's been so long. I wonder how much everyone has changed since I've been gone, but I know she hasn't changed all that much. Or maybe she has. I don't know, _Rei shrugs. _Well I guess I'll find out in a couple of days huh?_ She asks herself then chuckles before walking through the doors to the hall where she took her test and down the path that would lead her straight to her dorm room.

She slides her card through the scanner and heard the click as the door to her dorm hall unlocked then she opened the door and walked through it. She stopped to get her mail from the mailbox next to the desk where one of the Resident Advisor sat. She then waved to Kenny who was on duty and proceeded up to her room.

She unlocked the door to her single room and threw her mail on the desk then looked around the bare room then with a sigh she flops down on her bed and looks up at the ceiling. _Has it really been two years? _She asks herself as the memory of the last time she was in Tokyo comes back to her so easily that she wonders if she ever truly forgot it to begin with.

_Flashback to two years ago in her room in the Hikawa Jinja_

"So you've decided that you're going take the scholarship that the University in the States has offered you huh?" Makoto asks from where she is sitting next to Ami.

Rei shakes her head. "I would be a fool not to. They are offering me a full scholarship with room and board included. You know that my grandfather could never afford for me to go a University here in Tokyo. This way I get an education without having to pay for it," Rei answers not looking at the blond girl sitting next to Minako.

"Well I for one think that it's a great opportunity for you Rei and I congratulate you on it," Ami says though the miko can hear the sadness in her voice.

Rei felt the pain stab her in the heart because she knew that she was sort of lying to her friends. She had received several different scholarships for the colleges in Tokyo, but she felt that if she really wanted to get over her hime that the best thing for her to do was to leave the country and the best place to go was across the ocean to the US, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell her friends that.

She looks up and notices that Haruka is looking at her with a very odd expression on her face. Rei lets out a sigh half knowing what the blonde tom boy is thinking because she can see it in her eyes which makes the young miko lower her eyes and turn her head away from the knowing look that Haruka is currently giving her.

The sound of the older woman clearing her throat brings the head of the inner senshi towards her and Rei's head snaps up to look at the Senshi of Wind with a completive look on her face.

"Rei. May I speak with you outside for a moment please?" Haruka asks the miko.

Rei nods her head before standing up and mumbles that she'll be back before heading out of the temple with Haruka behind her. She steps out and stretches then looks everywhere, but at the tall woman.

"What could you possibly be thinking, Rei?" Haruka asks not wasting time or believing in beating around the bush.

Rei sweat drops then gulps before looking up at Haruka. "I don't know what you are talking about. I'm taking a scholarship that will allow me to get a better education. It'll ensure me any job I want and.."

Haruka cuts her off. "And will take you out of the hime's life. Do you think that I'm blind enough to see what you feel for her? Trust me when I say this, Rei. Running away solves nothing. Take it from someone that has done the same thing before. Running only takes the pain away for a while, but when you stop running the pain is still there. Take a chance."

Rei frowns then takes a step back. "Take a chance on what? That I'll have my heart ripped out and handed back to me on a silver platter? That it'll change hers and mine friendship forever? I couldn't deal with that. Not now. Not ever. Now if you'll excuse me, Haruka-chan. I need to go back in." Rei states before walking around Haruka and proceeds back into the Jinja.

Haruka reaches out and grabs Rei's arm, which makes the Miko turn her head, looks down at the hand before looking back up Haruka with a cold look in her eyes.

Haruka ignores the glare, but let's go of the younger woman's arm. "You say that you'll get your heart handed back to you, but how do you know unless you take a chance? You might be surprised, because for all you know, she could feel the same thing," Haruka states in a quite voice while giving Rei a knowing look.

Rei shakes her head and looks down at her feet, which seem to be very interesting for the moment. "No, Haruka, you don't get it do you? I would rather her never to know then to risk losing her friendship or respect even in the slightest. That's just the way it's going to have to be from now on and I think it would be the best for all of us," Rei states before looking back up at the Senshi of Wind and lets out a sigh. "So to you it may seem like I'm running, but for me it's not. It's what needs to be done."

The young miko turns on her heel and stalks back into the Jinja not looking back once while hoping that what she is doing truly is the best for everyone.

_End Flashback_

Rei shakes her head to get the thoughts from her mind and looks around her current surroundings while trying not to think of the conversation she had with Haruka. The conversation had been so long ago, but it had made her think about some things that the older woman had said. She had not truly trusted Haruka nor Michiru after the events with Galaxia, but over the last couple of years while she was in their company she began to feel a strong friendship build between the three of them and even though she had to be away from her hime she wouldn't trade these two years of getting to know the two older women for anything.

She's drawn away from her thoughts when her cell phone begins to ring with a sigh she gets up off the bed and makes her way over to it then picks it up and checks the number. She lets out a chuckle at the irony of the familiar number after her trip down memory lane and flips the cell phone open.

"Hi, Haruka," She greets the caller and the caller chuckles.

"Hey, Rei. We're outside. Are you ready to go?" Haruka asks her and Rei smiles.

"Yep. I've got my bags packed and ready. I was just waiting for the two of you," She answers before hefting her two duffel bags over her shoulders and walks out of the room with her cell phone still in her hand.

"That's great. We'll meet you down in the Quad then walk towards the rental car that I got from the airport."

"Sounds good, Ruka. See you then," she states before closing the phone with a snap and stuffs it into her pocket before locking the door behind her and walks off down the hallway.

She opens the door to the stair well and begins to descend down the stairs when a friend of the three women waves and stops Rei on the stairs.

"Hey, Rei. You're coming back for next semester right?" Her friend asks while they walk side by side down the stairs

"Yeah, why?" She asks leaning her head to the side while she studies the young man beside her.

"Well the others and I put your name in to be an RA for this dorm next year. We think that you would make a great one sooo we did that. You aren't mad are you?" He asks while looking through his bangs at her and smiles hopefully.

Rei laughs and shakes her head before leaning it to the side. _Huh. Before I would've been furious, now it would seem that I am calmer about such things. That's rather odd or is it good? Not sure. _Out loud she says. "No. That's all right. I'm just surprised that you did. I didn't make a good first impression when I first arrived here."

He chuckles from beside her. "Well that's true. You didn't. All temper and stubborn, but we can see the change in you. Remember what I said before? People can change. There isn't such a thing as no change, but the person has to be willing to change for themselves not just for others. Otherwise the change would be false."

"Such a philosopher you are, Mitch," Rei states and then laughs at the blush that comes over the young mans face.

"Yeah well someone has to be in this day and age, Rei. Anyways. You have a good break, 'kay? I'll see you next fall," the man states before waving and trots off down the hall before Rei shakes her head then stands there thinking. _Wow, he is sorta right in a way. You have to change yourself and not for everyone else around you. I wonder when that boy became all philosophical. Seems like everyone has changed._

Outside Haruka leans against a wall waiting for their young friend to come out of the dorms while Michiru sits at one of the tables in the Quad area.

"She's changed a lot these past two years. I'm actually surprised at how much she has changed, you know?" Haruka asks before looking over towards her wife and partner then smiles. "It's a good change and I just hope that she stays that way when she sees Usagi again."

Michiru shakes her head and chuckles. "Don't be so negative, Ruka. If there is one thing I've learned about Rei, is that she tends to stick to her guns when it comes to it. I mean sure, she's stubborn just like you," Michiru smiles a sweet smile at her wife who is currently looking at her with a perturbed look on her face then chuckles. "But she knows when it's time to stay and when it's time to leave. I think that the time away from Usagi has done her some good and maybe she was right. Maybe what she needed was to get away from our hime."

Haruka looks her head to the side and thinks over what the aqua colored haired woman had said before nodding her head. "Maybe you are right, but it still doesn't make sense as to why she didn't just take a chance to begin with. We both know what Rei means to Usagi and what is bizarre is the fact that every one of us can see it, but those two. It's almost like there is a veil that is covering their eyes so that they can't see it," Haruka states before standing straight up and looks over at Michiru and nods her head towards the door where Rei is coming out of the building halting any further conversation and contemplation of the relationship between the two Senshi.

The two women smile at the Senshi of Fire then wave to her to let her know that they are there before walking over to the younger woman.

"Well are we ready to go?" Haruka asks before taking one of Rei's bags and Rei nods.

"Yeah as ready as I'll ever be," she states with a worried expression crossing her face.

Michiru walks over to Rei and places an arm around her shoulders while they walk to the rental car then hugs her close.

"Hey, don't worry, Rei. Everything will be fine. You'll see," she says with a smile on her face to reassure Rei that what she was doing was indeed the right thing to do.

"I know, I know. Really I do know, Michi. It's just that. I can't seem to get over the fact that things are going to change once I get there. I mean. It's been a while. I don't think that there was ever a mention of the three of us leaving Japan for the states in our futures. What if we've already altered the time line?" Rei asks before looking down at her feet.

Haruka and Michiru share a look that is a cross between hope and fear with a good dose of happiness mixed into it before Haruka walks over to Rei and slings an arm around the young woman in a show of sisterly affection.

"Don't worry so much about it, Rei. Things happen because we want them to happen. Not because of some Time line. Remember. Sets is always saying that the future is never set in stone. That our choices and actions are what make things go round not our constant thought of whether our actions are going to lead towards the future or not. That's the joys of being mere mortals. We have free will," Haruka states with a laugh and Rei smiles up at her two older friends then nods.

"You're right. I can't let my thoughts be influenced by what I know of one time line. That's just one possibility. Let's go. I've missed everyone and it's time for me to go home and see them," Rei says before the three senshi get into the car and head for the airport.

_After all just by me coming home doesn't mean I'll change the time line that much. It's just another road that we senshi are traveling and who knows. Maybe it'll be for the best. _Rei thinks with a slight smile on her face. _Maybe the time line hasn't changed at all._

From a room that is filled with fog, a woman's face appears framed by long green hair.

She smiles then sighs. "Finally."

"And it's about time too," a voice from behind her states before walking out of the shadows into the light pulling the hood from their head and smile at the Senshi of Time.

She whirls around with her staff at the ready, but isn't prepared for what she sees standing in front of her. Because in front of her is a look alike Rei, but with short hair and slightly shorter height then the Senshi of Mars. Setsuna gasps.

"You shouldn't be here," Setsuna says before fainting dead away.

The Rei look alike chuckles before walking over to Setsuna and leans down next to her.

"Yeah I know I shouldn't be here, but I am and it's time to put things the way they are suppose to be instead of this screwed up time line," the look alike states before reaching down to pick up the fallen senshi.

_To Be Continued…_

_**Authors** **Ramblings: **_So there it is. My revisions of the first part of my story. I thought it needed something new and some people were right. It didn't make much sense and I didn't give that much away for it either. I don't know. I'm a picky writer and if people don't like it then it needs something new or at least rewritten. Plus it's LONGER! chuckles So I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter and there is more to come.


	2. The Arrival

**For You I Will**

By Mel R.C.

**Chapter 2**

A blond woman stood at the front of the people that were in the airport waiting for a plane to touch down. She had her arm wrapped around a man's arm, staring at the gate quietly and for once waiting patiently for the return of her best friend. It had been a long two-year wait for this moment, but finally after so long being away she was going to see her again. She had missed her more then the rest of her friends and her brows furrowed at the thought. _Why is that? How could that be? I love them all equally, but with her it's different. Maybe it's because she taught me so much about myself and just how deeply my strength truly can go. Yes, that must be it. She would always voice her opinion even if it hurt, but she was right. My job is to take care of the world. While her job and the job of the rest of the senshi is to take care of me. How ironic._ The girl looks up after a moment of quiet interlude then smiles when she sees the plane touch down. She grips the arm of the man beside her harder and looks up into his eyes that are currently looking down at her. She smiles at him lovingly then turns her focus back to the gate where she is sure that her fire senshi would make her appearance.

_Two years. Could it really have been that long since they left?_ The girl quietly muses. _It feels like ten._

Finally the passengers start to file through the gate and into the terminal the girl looks around then stands on the tips of her toes in order to get a better angle to look for the black haired woman she knows will be leaving the plane with the rest of the passengers. When she spots her she lets out a gasp of surprise when she finally sees her fiery miko. _My fiery miko?_ The woman questions then shakes her head to look at the woman that is standing outside of the gate of the plane. In place of that girl who left two years ago now stands a woman who looks calm and strong, _but then again she was always strong, but the calmness that surrounds her is surprising. I wonder what happened to make her that way. _The girl muses before she starts to move forward to greet her best friend, but she stops when she sees Haruka and Michiru walk up behind the woman. She turns around with a smile and laughs at something that Haruka had said to her. Haruka in turn smiles back and ruffles the woman's hair in an affectionate sort of way. The girl gulps then looks back towards the dark haired woman who has finally seen her.

Their gazes meet and for the first time in a while Usagi has a warm and full smile that had seemed to be resting for a long time. Though she smiled before, but before it just didn't feel whole. Like there was something missing. Now however the smile was bright and if you looked closely you would see that it light up her eyes in a way that no one had ever seen before, but the moment was broken when the man that was standing beside the blonde begins to walk over towards the dark haired woman and the blonde looked up at her boyfriend and sighs softly. Her heart clenched and a voice in the back of her head spoke. _It's destiny. You know it._ She shook her head to get the thought out of her head before following her boyfriend towards the trio.

She wrapped her arms around Haruka then Michiru greeting them with her usual perky way, but Haruka looked at Usagi while the hime spoke and knew that something was different then the other times the young hime had greeted the senshi the last couple of times that her and Michiru had come home.

Haruka shakes her head then smiles at the Princess. "Well, we've brought her back just like we said we would. It took the better part of a year to get her to agree, but our mission is a success," Haruka states with a smile as the blond looked up at the shaggy blond haired woman and grinned.

"Thanks, Ruka. She's very stubborn, but I was sure that you and Michi would be able to convince her," Usagi states before looking at a flabbergasted Rei.

She begins to sputter. "What?? Do you mean this was a ploy the entire time and that she organized it??" For a moment the old Rei seemed to emerge, but was quickly squashed by the new, more in control Rei, but not before she gave Haruka and Michiru a dirty look.

Haruka rubs the back of her head and sweat drops. "Well. You see. Usagi here wanted you to come back, because well. You hadn't come back for a while and everyone was missing you and since we were there she contacted us and just about begged us to bring you back with us for summer break. Though we thought it would be a good idea anyways. It didn't take her much in convincing us that's for sure," Haruka looked at Rei who was fighting an inner battle and she knew all to well what that battle was both her and Michiru had seen it several times in the past.

Rei finally looks up at Haruka and sighs. "I don't like being conned, but I am glad to be back here even if it's only for a little while." She says before turning back to the others and smiles. "So how has everyone been?"

The group erupts into conversation all at once and Rei smiles before shaking her head. _Just like old times. I've missed this a lot more then I thought I would. Even with her here with him. I'm home._ She muses while they head to pick up their luggage then make their way out of the airport and towards waiting cars.

"So then I tried to help Usagi make a cake for her mom when the oven erupted into flames and smoke filled the room. We had to open all the windows then get out the fire extinguisher before it got out of hand. Needless to say I needed a new oven after that," Makoto was saying from beside Rei who was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Please tell me that she hasn't been allowed to bake since that day." Rei states before giggles erupt from her and the other senshi look at her in wonder.

Makoto shakes her head. "No really. She's cooked since then and has gotten better. I was actually surprised that her spaghetti turned out all right and without any under cooked noodles or burnt sauce," she answers with a smirk at Usagi.

"HEY! I'll have you know that my spaghetti is world famous now," she retorts back while the others laugh.

"Uh huh; where is it world famous again?" Rei asks with a smirk.

"Ummm. In my house?" Usagi answers while she twiddles her index fingers together and looks around at the members of the group as they laugh at the comment she just made.

Rei sighs softly to herself and nods while in thought._ Maybe Ruka and Michi were right. Maybe this is what I needed. It feels like I haven't seen my friends in ten years instead of just two years. I can't believe how much they've grown up and how much they are accomplishing with their lives. _She looks over at Usagi and feels her heart constrict tightly then sighs. _Now I remember why I was gone for so long. I thought those feelings were gone. I was wrong. Oh so wrong._ She sighs again as the feelings for her hime comes rushing back over her with a vengeance and she puts a hand over her heart in an attempt to restrain her self from doing something stupid.

The movement does not go unnoticed by the two women who have been her constant campaigns while in the States. They look at each other and nod before climbing into the rental car that they had gotten with Rei in the back. They wave to their friends and agree to meet them at the house they once shared with Setsuna and Hotaru before pulling away from the curb.

"So, Rei. It's good to see everyone again isn't it?" Haruka asks while looking into the rear view mirror before looking back at the road.

Rei just grunts and nods her head knowing full well where this conversation is leading them too. "Ruka. Before you say anything else, yes it was good to see them. No, I am not going to tell Usagi for the final and last time. She's happy with Mamoru and that's all that matters. So long that she's happy. I'm happy."

Michiru sighs softly then turns around in her seat to gaze at Rei. "Look, Rei. You've been like this since we've met you. We know how you feel about; Usagi and we feel that maybe you don't know her as well as you would like to think you do. Maybe what you need to do is tell her. She is the one that contracted us to bring you back you know. Maybe it's not such a ludicrous idea that she might return your feelings after all."

Rei shakes her head. "You know as well as I do. That she's to be with Mamoru. They are to be married. They are to rule as King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo and they are to have Chibi-Usa. Now can we just let this go? Do you have any idea how it feels to talk about this? After the past two years of not talking about her? I'm sorry, but the only place that I can tell her how I feel is in my dreams and that's the only place that I shall ever tell her. Understand?" Rei asks with a fire in her voice that neither had heard for a very long time, but both of them knowing just how much of an impact that Usagi had on the young miko.

Haruka shakes her head and lays a hand on Michiru's leg then looks towards her love. They share a moment then both nod their heads. Each women knowing what the other was thinking and sharing a knowing look between the two. _This is going to be rough._

Rei lost in thought doesn't notice the look between the older women and continues to stare unseeing out her window before a thought comes to her. "You know. I remember when the two of you would do anything to ensure the safety of the future. How has that changed? I know it has because if you were still trying to keep the future from not happening then you wouldn't allow me to love, Usagi. Can you please explain to me why all of a sudden you are forsaking your duties and allowing me to live with my love for her?" Rei questions the older senshi with a raised eyebrow while looking back and forth between the two.

Haruka looks over at Michiru and raises an eyebrow at her while Michiru shrugs her shoulders not able to answer the fire senshi while Rei continues to look back and forth between the two older women in the front seat wondering what is going on in their minds.

Haruka licks her lips and looks back towards the road before shrugging her shoulders as well. "You should know that the timeline isn't always clear; remember? That's what Setsuna has said more then once. So how do we know that Mamoru and Usagi are supposed to really be together? Maybe it's supposed to be you and Usagi." Haruka answers lamely.

Rei shakes her head. "We've seen the future remember and if I know mistaken I've seen that Chibi-Usa is here right now. Which if I'm not mistaken she's the result of Mamoru and Usagi's love. So why don't you tell me what's really going on," Rei demands feeling the anger bubbling closer to the surface with each passing silent moment.

"We can't tell you what's going on, Rei. We're sorry. Because in truth we aren't really sure what's going on either. All we do know is that we feel like we aren't supposed to stop it that's all. We know what you saw when you were in the future, but we just can't stop you is all I can tell you. Alright?" Michiru answers while looking back at the fuming fire senshi.

Rei sighs and accepts the explanation even if she feels that they are leaving something out, but for now she'll accept it. She peers back out the window and they continue their drive in silence.

Up on top of some roofs a figure follows the cars as they make their way down the streets of Tokyo. The figure doesn't stop until the others stop. Then they peer down at the people getting out of the car noticing a blond haired woman walking over to talk to the raven haired girl that is currently standing with her back against the car that she had just exited. The figure smiles and nods their head before pulling out a camera and takes a picture of the two together.

_The time line will be right again, but I know these two. They are to damn stubborn and proud. I think they'll need a little help. I know just how to do it._

The figure then turns on their heel before running back across the top of the roofs and out of sight before anyone notices them. Smirking to them-selves while a plan begins to form in their mind then they drop down from the roof and takes off across town to someone that will know what to do and how to help.

Usagi gets out of Mamoru's car and stretches then walks over to Rei to talk to her for the first time since she got off the plane. Rei looks at Usagi and smiles making the blond smile back at her.

"Hey odango atama," Rei says when she gets close to hear her.

The blond frowns slightly, but in her heart she's glad to hear the words coming from Rei. "Why do you have to be so mean, Rei?" The blond asks.

Rei chuckles low and ruffles her hair. "Aww; come on, Usagi-chan. You should know by now that I'm not going to stop calling you that. So just suck it up and deal."

Usagi chuckles with Rei and nods her head. "True, but I don't have them anymore," the blond retorts back.

Rei frowns then takes a step back and takes a real good look at the blond before her eyes widen. "What did you do, Usagi?" Rei asks while looking at her friend in surprise.

Usagi shrugs her shoulders. "I needed a change. At least now I don't trip over my own hair," she answers with a grin. "Besides I should ask you the same thing."

Rei has a sheepish look on her face then rubs the back of her head while sweat dropping. "Well I thought it was time for a change as well. I liked my long hair, but it got in the way and this is more manageable. Sides, both Haruka and Michiru says that it looks good on me."

Usagi nods her head slightly and looks at the now shorter haired Rei and sighs before mumbling under her breath. "But I liked your long hair,"

"What was that, Usagi?" Rei asks with a raised eyebrow while she looks at Usagi with a slight frown on her face.

"Nothing; Rei. Come on. Let's go catch up with the rest of the group," Usagi answers before taking off for the others her shoulder length hair flowing behind her as she runs.

Rei shakes her head and follows at a slower speed. _She cut her hair, but Neo-Queen Serenity had long hair. What the hell is going on? Has the time line shifted? Is it all out of proportion? No. If it had then Chibi-Usa wouldn't be here. So what the hell is going on? _Rei asks her self while making her way slowly up to her friends and family.

She stops a couple of paces from her friends and looks at them then smiles softly. _My grandfather always said that we can't choose whose family we are born into, but we can choose the friends that we have. And for me their friendships bind me closer to them then blood ever could. They aren't just my friends, but my makeshift family as well. Well. _She looks at Usagi and a tender smile comes to her face. _Almost all of them are anyway. _

Rei shakes her head from her musings and walks over to the group receiving a hug from each one of them in turn. She laughs while they talk and she smiles at each of them then looks up when she feels something and sees Setsuna standing in front of her with a secretive smile on her face.

Setsuna comes towards her then envelops her into a hug and whispers to her before letting her go. "Do not worry, little one. All will be well. Just watch and you shall see." Setsuna lets go of her before walking over to Minako's side then winks at her.

Rei frowns and her eyebrows furrow together before shaking her head and laughs when Makoto produces a picnic basket full of her homemade goodies and says that they should have a picnic to celebrate Rei's return. Everyone nods in agreement and Usagi practically drools when she sees the basket.

Rei feels a wave of mischief flow over her which she tries to fight, but just lets it go before going over to Usagi and says something to her that only the blonde can hear which makes Usagi jump from her place on the ground then they are running around the yard with Usagi yelling at Rei for being so mean. Rei just laughs before turning around and begins to run backwards while sticking her tongue out at Usagi then turns back around and runs around in circles till Usagi stumbles and face plants onto the ground with Rei holding her sides laughing so hard that tears come to her eyes and run down her cheeks.

Their friends all sweat drop and shake their heads. Yep, Rei is back and for now things are back to normal. Or at least as normal as it's going to get for the senshi and their princess.

A figure looks at the senshi in a glass orb and sneers at the antics of the fire senshi and the princess. The figure picks up the orb and smashes it against the wall then beckons for another figure to come closer to where the figure stands.

"I want you to keep them two from being together. In any means necessary. I don't care if you have to kill the fire senshi, but not the princess. Understand? Do not harm the princess. She is the key in all of this," the figure says before sitting back down on their throne. "I want you to do this as quietly as possible. By now my niece and nephew must know about the shifted time line and they will not be very happy."

The other figure bows and nods their head. "Yes, m'lady. Anything else?" The figure asks.

The figures emerald green eyes burns with a fire and she shakes her head. "No. Just make sure they never are alone. It all depends on you. Now go and don't return until you have finished your job."

"Yes, m'lady," the figure says again then is gone with in a blink of the eye.

The woman laughs then looks at the wall. "Fear not my child. All will be well and you will have your rightful place once again," the woman states before she begins laughing again the servants shudder as they scramble to get away from their mistress.

Rei sits on the end of her futon looking around the room that she had grown up in and smiles softly to herself. _Yeah, it's hard being around Usagi again, but it still feels good to be home. I missed this place more then I thought I would._ Rei muses while taking off her socks then flops back down onto her futon and smiles a real smile for the first time in two years.

After the picnic they had all broken off to do something's together which meant it was time for Rei and Haruka to spare a while which had felt good after the long trip, but soon jet leg had set in for the tree senshi and bid everyone good night with Haruka giving Rei a ride to the Jinja then bidding her good night had left Rei.

Rei lets out a yawn and closes her eyes. _Maybe it's not going to be all that bad being back._ She muses before promptly falling asleep still in her cloths from the day not knowing that soon her world would soon be turning up side down.

_To be continued…_

_**Author's Ramblings**: _Aah and there you have part two revised and done. I know that there isn't that many changes, but I was actually satisfied with the way that this part came out so there are minimal changes, which are actually just grammar and spelling errors. I hope that you have enjoyed this part of the story. Please if you see anything that could be changed let me know. So I shall end my ramblings, until next time. Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Warrior and The Dove**

**By Mel R.C.**

**Part 3**

It's several days after the return of Rei and she's been fighting the urge to take Usagi into her arms and kiss her deeply. Knowing that would jeopardize her friendship with the hime she stays either at the Jinja or is constantly at the Outer senshi's house to visit with her friends. Though she constantly wonders why she's even there what with Haruka's pestering her all the time to tell the blond hime her feelings for her.

She frowns at another barb the senshi of the wind throws at her and growls but not before taking her feet out from under her then walks over to her and stands with her hands on her hips smiling down at the older woman. "You're getting slow, Haruka, before you would've never fell for that move."

Haruka growls then flips over into a crouch and looks up at Rei. "We'll see who's old," the senshi of wind laughs before running towards Rei.

Rei slides her foot back into position then grabs a hold of Harukas arms and goes back throwing her over her head as she rolls backwards in a judo move. She springs back up then takes another stance and is about to attack again when Michiru walks up to the dueling senshi.

"Alright, you two that's enough for today. Come around the back, I've made lemonade and there is some green tea as well," she states before moving around to the other side of the house.

Haruka and Rei just stand there and look at each before they break out laughing and follow the retreating Michiru to the other side of the house.

The two senshi sit down in the lawn chairs and sip on their preferred beverage. Rei leans her head back and looks up at the sky smiling peacefully to her-self while taking another sip of her tea. She looks forward when she hears a voice coming from in front of her.

"So, Rei, tell me. What is the real reason you are spending so much time over here. If it isn't because of our hime then what other possibility could it be? I mean not that we're complaining or anything, but usually you would be at the Crown drinking milk shakes with the others," Haruka states with a raised eyebrow.

Rei rubs her temples and sighs before putting down her tea. "Maybe I grew out of milk shakes," she states before looking back up at the sky.

The two older senshi look at each other before looking towards Setsuna who is looking at Rei in deep concentration then she shakes her head and gets up. "I've got an idea. Why don't we all go to a club tonight and just let loose," She suggests while looking around at the three women.

Haruka spits out her lemonade and begins to choke on it while Michiru slaps her choking partner on the back and Rei falls backwards out of her chair when she looses balance and ends up rolling out of it then they all look at the Setsuna.

"What?" The three women ask in unison.

Setsuna laughs at the surprised looks on the other women's faces. "Well yeah. I mean. There isn't any danger for us to be facing right now. The gates are quiet and I feel like we should make the most of our peace while we have it. We'll make it a girl's night out. It's going to be just the seven of us. I'm sure that Hotaru will be glad to stay over at Chibi-Usa's while we go out. So what do you say? Shall we get the girls together tonight and go out or not?" Setsuna asks again with her eyebrows raised.

The three girls look at each other then chuckles before nodding in consent.

"Sure why not. It'll be fun. We haven't done anything together since the picnic when we first arrived so yeah. Let's do it," Michiru states with a nod from the other two.

"Hey, Rei, you should wear that one outfit that you got while we went shopping back in the states. That looked hot," Haruka says with a smirk as Rei blushes then frowns.

"I thought I said…," Rei begins but Haruka stops her in mid sentence.

"Look. If aren't going to admit it to Usagi then at least you can do is try to find someone else. I know that you can't imagine it, but at least you might have some fun. Alright?" Haruka asks before placing a hand on Rei's shoulder.

Rei nods then sighs. "I'm sorry. I've been really umm," she ends her statement with a shrug not knowing how to continue.

The older woman nods her head. "I know and for what it's worth. I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time about it. I just think that you should get over your fears and just tell the girl, but it's your decision and only you can make it. I won't try and tell you to, but I just wish you would. It would make your life so much easier and you just might be surprised at the out come of it all," Haruka states sincerely.

Rei nods her head before sighing. "I know. Anyway. I should get going if I want to get ready before tonight and we should probably let the others know of our plans before we assume that they'll go," Rei states before getting up from her chair.

"Oh, they'll come. I'm sure of it," Setsuna states in her usual secretive way.

Rei shakes her head and laughs before turning to leave. She notices Minako coming up the walk and waves at her.

"Hey, Mina. What are you doing here?" Rei asks before giving her a hug.

"Well, actually, I was looking for you. Grandpa said that you would be here. Well that and I was coming over here to see, Setsuna-chan anyways," Minako states with a slight blush on her cheeks.

The miko smirks at Minako before patting her on the shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it. If it's any consolation you two make a damn good couple."

Minako smiles cheerfully at the miko and giggles. "Thanks, Rei. Anyways. The reason I'm looking for you is because we wanted to know if you would go out tonight with all of us. Usagi-chan is really worried about you. She says that you haven't returned any of her calls and it's really beginning to bug her. You know, Rei. You shouldn't leave her in the dark like you have been. Usagi really cares for you," Minako states before moving closer to the raven haired girl. "And I know you really care for her even if you won't state it."

Rei gulps then shakes her head before moving backwards staring at Minako. "I don't know what you are talking about, Mina. I mean. Ummm. I gotta go," Rei states before moving quickly away from the self proclaimed goddess of love.

_Uh huh. Just what I thought._ Minako thinks before moving towards the house in search of Setsuna. _Why do those two have to be so damn prideful? Hmmmm. Maybe Sets idea will pay off. Heh. Only one way to find out._

Princess Serenity is standing out on a balcony watching the earth from where she is standing. She sighs and smiles before looking down at the garden below watching as the gardener's trim each hedge to look like a different animal and some of the senshi themselves. The Princess chuckles with a shake of her head while she watches to of her senshi exchange looks. She leans her head to the side when she hears someone come up behind her and wraps their arms around her from behind.

"Good Morning, My Princess," a voice, husky from sleep mutters into her ear while she leans back against their strong chest.

She smiles then leans her head against the well, muscled shoulder. "Good morning, my love."

She can feel the heart beat against her back while she watches the activities in the garden below. The person behind her stretches their head to look down at what she is watching.

"Hmm. It would appear that there is another romance growing," the voice rumbles behind her.

She nods her head and smiles. "Yes, it does appear so. I do wonder how long it shall take them to figure it out."

The person behind her chuckles deeply causing the Princess to smile in delight at the sound. "If I know them it'll take them a good while, but that is what the Goddess of love is there for. She'll help them figure it out."

The smile only widens on the Princess's face at the statement. "Kind of like how she helped us?" The Princess questions while turning around to meet the person holding her from behind.

"Usagi, telephone! It's Minako-Chan!" Usagi's mother yells from behind the closed door.

Usagi groans then rubs her head while looking down at the manga that she had been reading not so long ago. _When did I fall asleep? And why is that dream coming to me again? And for the last time. WHO IS IT? I know it's not Endymion. That shape of the person behind me isn't right to be my Prince. So who is it? And why am I calling them my love? GRRRRR. I don't have time for this again._

Usagi gets up from her bed and walks down stairs to the waiting phone. She rubs her head and brings the phone up to her ear. "Hey, Mina. What's up?"

"Usagi-chan! I'm calling to ask if you would want to go out with the girls and me tonight. It's going to be a girl only night. So no Mamoru. Just the seven of us. What do you think? I know that Hotaru will be staying the night at your house with Chibi-Usa so that wont be a problem. So do you want to come with us?" Minako asks breathlessly through the phone.

Usagi smiles widely. "Yeah! That sounds like fun. When are you planning on leaving and where are we going?" She asks while taking a mental note of what she has for cloths in her closet.

"Oh I'd say around six and we're going to one of the clubs downtown. We'll pick up about a quarter to six so be ready to go. Alright?"

"Sure. I'll be ready. See you then, Mina." Usagi answers before hanging the phone up then heads up to her room to look through her closet for something to wear.

She looks at the time and notices that she's got an hour to get ready. More then enough time to take a shower and find some cloths after she's done. She stretches and heads into the shower once she's finished she wraps a towel around her body and heads back to her room. She looks at the time and notices that she has forty minutes before she has to be ready. She frowns while she looks in her closet before smiling she pulls out some cloths then sits down at her vanity to comb out her hair.

She looks at herself in the mirror and smiles. _I don't even miss my long hair. When did that happen? Oh well. I've been changing so much lately that I hardly noticed when I stopped liking it. Though I did like Rei's and I wish she didn't cut it, but I must say that she looks damn good with her hair short now._

Usagi frowns at the thoughts running through her head then shakes it before going back to getting ready for the outing. Humming under her breath she begins getting dressed then looks at her-self in the mirror and smiles before walking down the steps to the living room. She notices that she has ten more minutes before her friends will be there and she's both surprised and pleased with herself. _Well looks like klutzy, always late, Usagi has taken is finally gone_.

No sooner were those thoughts through her head when her left foot catches on the rug and falls face first onto the floor to the amusement to her brother, Shingo. _Well then again. Maybe not._

She gets up off the floor and sweat drops before going into the kitchen to retrieve a soda from the refrigerator. She takes the soda and sits down at the table then leans back in the chair and closes her eyes.

"Hi, Usagi. Where are you going all dressed up?" Her mom's voice floats through the air and she opens her eyes to smile at her mom.

"Hi. Well, Minako called and asked if I wanted to go out tonight. It's just us girls. We haven't done that in a while and I thought it was a good idea. I'm sorry I didn't ask first," she states with a blush covering her cheeks.

Her mom laughs and ruffles her hair slightly. "Oh that's okay, honey. You know that your father and I trust you with those girls. Besides there is strength in numbers. Just be good and don't get into any trouble alright?" She asks with a very serious look on her face.

Usagi smiles then jumps up from her chair and hugged her mom. "Yes, mom. We won't get into any trouble. I promise," She states before letting go of her mom then takes her seat back at the kitchen table.

"Have a good time, honey and don't be out to late," her mom says before walking out of the kitchen.

"I will," Usagi calls to her mom's retreating back then looks down at the soda in front of her.

She sighs and shakes her head. _Why does it feel that lately there is something missing from my life? I've got a great boyfriend, my future looks really bright and my daughter is staying in the guest bedroom upstairs. So what could be missing from my life?_ She asks herself, but just as soon as the thoughts die in her head she feels the ghostly warm embrace of the person in her dream. She frowns and shakes her head. _Who could it be? Is it someone before Endymion? But I don't remember someone before him. All I can remember is HIM! What's going on?_ She sighs then takes a sip of her soda before letting her head fall backwards, staring up at the ceiling deep in thought.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Why does it have to be me that goes and gets her? We all know that she's not ready," a protesting woman states before being pulled out of the car by a taller, short haired blond.

"Because she is _your _best friend and because she'll appreciate it more. You've been ignoring her for the past _TWO _weeks, Rei!" Haruka states before finally extracting the reluctant, Rei from the car.

Rei frowns then growls at the older woman before sighing in defeat. "Fine. I'll go get her," she mumbles before walking up to the Tsukino's front door.

She sighs softly then shakes her head wondering again how exactly she ended up in Haruka's car which had been decided that she would pick up Usagi. She looks back at Haruka who is leaning up against the car with a wide smile on her face. Rei narrows her eyes at her then turns back around and knocks on the door then takes a step back and waits for the ever present scream of "I'm late," to come from inside the house.

She's surprised when the loud yodel doesn't come and the door opens up to reveal a dressed and ready Usagi standing in front of her. Rei blinks in surprised then gasps inaudibly at the vision in front of her.

Usagi is wearing a low cut, long sleeved silver shirt that has three buttons from the collar down to just above her bust and black jeans with silver buttons on the sides of the legs. _Beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous._ Rei shakes her head then smiles at Usagi.

"Hey Odango. I see that you are ready early for once," Rei states, her smile widening when Usagi frowns then slaps Rei.

"Rei! Why do you have to be so mean?" She asks in a whine then pouts at Rei while looking up at her through her eye lashes.

"Aww, come on, Usagi-Chan. I was just having a little fun. Sides. You sound funny when you get all nasal on me," Rei says then laughs while secretly enjoying the pouting look on the princess's face.

"Yeah right," Usagi huffs out then proceeds to walk around Rei.

Rei shakes her head then walks over to Usagi and stops her before she can get to the car. "Hey. I was only joking, Usagi. Please don't get mad."

Usagi smiles then nods her head before linking her arm around Rei's and they walk over to the car together.

Haruka looks at the two and smiles before turning to get the door for the two, but stops when she notices a small, but discreet shake of Rei's head. She nods slightly in understanding before going around the driver's side of the car and gets in.

Rei stops Usagi before she can open the door to the car which earns her a strange look from Usagi. Rei just smiles at her and opens the door for her and allows her to get in before getting into the back seat on the drivers side.

Once she's into the car, Usagi grabs a hold of her arm again. Rei smiles thanking the gods that it's dark in the car so that Usagi doesn't notice the blush she's sure that she has on her face and large smile as well.

­­­­­­­­­

Unbeknown to them two people watch the two girls walk to the car and get in before heading back away from the window.

"What do you make of that, Kenji?" Ikuko asks while looking at her husband.

The older man shakes his head. "I'm not sure. They used to fight all the time. I guess maybe they are growing up," the man answers with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Hmmm. Maybe, but did you see how they looked at each other? It's like a love that has been found, but hasn't been spoken yet," his wife supplies while looking back out the window at the glowing tail lights of Haruka's car.

"Well, I can't say that I don't disapprove. I'd much rather have our Usa going out with Rei then that Mamoru. Boy's his age are just out for one thing and one thing only," Kenji rambles on while looking at his wife.

"I must say that they make a striking couple. I wonder how long it's going to take those two to figure it out and more importantly have their friends already figured it out?" Ikuko asks before looking back towards her husband.

Kenji laughs and shakes his head. "From the look on Haruka's face. I would say that at least she's figured it out. I wouldn't be surprised if they all haven't already figured it out. They really can't hide something that they have no idea about after all. I'm sure it'll be a matter of time before young Minako tries to play match maker with those two," Kenji smiles at his wife who in return smiles back.

"I'll bet you're right. Come, my love. Let us old people retire for the night," she states while Kenji laughs behind her.

Shingo shakes his head from where he's sitting on the couch and goes back to playing his play station while mumbling something about his parent's antics.

Meanwhile across town a figure looks up at the sky. "May I intervene now, mother?" The figure asks the sky before a flash of lighting runs across the cloudless sky. "Good. My sister wont know what hit her after what I have to tell her, but how should I do that?" The figure crouches down and soon is lost in thought.

_To be continued……_

Ramblings:

_Oooooooooo. Don't you just hate when I do that? Heh. Welp this is the longest chapter I have to date. I hope that everyone is pleased with this chapter. Remember to feed the bard. Reviews are what make my world go round, but even if I get one or two I'll still keep up dating it. Heh. Till next time._


	4. Chapter 4

-1The Warrior and The Dove

Part 4

By Mel R.C.

They drove for a while to the club that they would be going to. During the drive through the streets of Tokyo, Usagi didn't let go of Rei's arm once. Rei smiles when she looks over at Usagi who looks back over at her then turns her head quickly. Rei frowns for a moment then shrugs her shoulders slightly. She leans her head against the window and stares outside before falling into a light doze.

_She opens her eyes and looks around at the beautifully decorated ballroom before her. She gasps before looking down at her pants? She asks herself when she sees that she's not dressed in the usual gown she sees herself wearing. She looks up and frowns when she notices that there are things about this dream that are different. She shakes her head then sighs when she feels the arms of her love wrap around her waist and they start swaying to the song that is filling the air._

_She lets her head fall against the shoulder of her love and closes her eyes while she dances slowly within her loves arms. She turns around in her lovers embrace and gasps loudly when she comes face to face with Usagi._

She jerks awake and grapes her head as a headache begins to form between her eyes the sign of a recently remembered memory. She shakes her head in shock then looks at a wide eyed Usagi.

"Rei-Chan; Are you okay?" Usagi asks before coming closer to the miko.

Rei nods her head rapidly before flattening herself against the car door. _I knew I was head over heels for her, but now it seems that I'm putting her in the place of everyone. Even in my past. What am I doing here? Gods! I wish I was home and in front of the sacred fire. Something doesn't feel right here._

Usagi frowns when she sees Rei maneuver her-self as far away from the hime as possible she shakes her head in confusion before turning around to look out the other window. While deep in thought about the current developments she doesn't notice that Haruka has announced that they are at the club.

Even in her distressed state, Rei scrambles out of the car and around to the other side in order to open the car door for Usagi. She knows that she's being ridiculous, but her heart and soul wouldn't have it any other way. She shakes her head then smiles at Usagi when she once again takes her arm within hers. Usagi in turn smiles up at the miko and leans her head against the miko's arm before they head into the club.

Rei lets out a little sigh then smiles to herself feeling that if she just closeses her eyes that she could pretend that she was leading her gorgeous girlfriend into the club for a night of fun with her and their friends, but reality comes rushing back by Usagi's voice.

"It's a shame that it's a girls night out. Mamo-chan would've wanted to go dancing," Usagi mutters to Rei with a content smile on her face.

Rei lets out an inaudible sigh then nods her head mutely before leading the blond into the club after meeting up with their friends who give the two a curious look.

Minako and Setsuna smile at each other while Makoto and Ami peer curiously at the two while they walk into the club. Rei notices the look that passes over her two friends faces and shakes her head and mutters no in their direction. They cast their eyes down to their feet before looking back up at Rei and shrug their shoulders before heading towards a table in the back of the room.

Rei stands behind Usagi while she slips into the seat before Rei slides into the booth next to her Hime. They order their drinks from the waitress before settling into some insignificant conversation to pass the time while they await their drinks to be severed.

Rei looks around the club and notices many same sex partners dancing together on the dance floor. She lets out a sigh while she watches mentally wishing that it was her and Usagi out there on the dance floor dancing close to each other that they felt like they were sharing the same body, but alas the blond girl only had eyes for a certain Prince of Earth and she knew that she would always be second best next to him. It was that knowledge alone that made a lonely tear drop fall from one of her amethyst eyes. She wiped at the tear errantly before grabbing her drink that was set in front of her and downing it in one swift gulp.

She turns her head to look at Usagi who is currently looking at the fiery miko with an expression that Rei had never seen before. She shakes her head before standing up and mutters something about going out onto the dance floor to dance then is gone before anyone can utter a word.

She listens to the music and lets the vibrations course through her body while she dances with each and everyone on the dance floor, men and women alike. She smiles at each one and they smile back before they continue on with their dancing.

She dances backwards laughing at one man's antics before she stops when she feels arms encircling her waist. She stands stock still while her body absorbs the very familiar arms around her middle. She slowly turns and looks into crystal blue eyes that belong to her Hime. She shakes her head while an image from her dream earlier surfaces, but she quickly squashes it back with a beat of a mental arm before placing her arms around the Hime's shoulders her eyes never leaving those of Usagi's.

Usagi had no idea what she was doing, but she just felt that she needed to be close to her bodyguard as if her soul felt the call from within side of her, _but that's ridiculous. The only call I have ever felt was that of Mamo's. _She shakes her head and ignores the rampant thoughts that run through her head that are telling her different things ranging from yelling at her that it was all wrong for her to be there so close to her bodyguard to another softer thought that told her that it was the place where she belonged.

She closes her eyes against the thoughts roughly pushing them aside before opening her eyes only to see Rei's dark amethyst eyes looking back into her own; concern clearly seen in her rapidly softening eyes. Usagi blinks once then twice before shaking her head thinking that she had imagined the spark of love that twinkled for a moment in the miko's' eyes.

_Something isn't right here. I feel something, but I don't know what it is. It's like it's skirting around the edges of my mind not letting me fully grasp what it is that I feel. How can someone that is so mean to me invoke such feelings? What are the feelings?_ Usagi asks herself again before shaking her head once more to quall the rushing thoughts once more back into submission before leaning her head against her bodyguards strong shoulder, closing her eyes while letting everything just rush over her, but not letting her grasp the feelings in order to figure out what they meant.

Rei looks down in surprise at the blonde head now resting against her shoulder and lets out a sigh that she is sure Usagi can feel against her soft, pale cheek. Rei resists the urge that surges through her to stroke the hime's hair and instead she slightly tightens her grip around the Hime's shoulders.

Finally though the urge grasps strongly, but instead of running her fingers through the blondes hair she leans her head against the head that is laying in the crock of her shoulder while closing her eyes allowing the emotions that she held at bay for so long to wash over her in a single tidal wave, slightly bombarding her carefully constructed walls around her heart.

She gasps as the strong emotions wash over the miko never letting up once she had surrendered under the wave. She leans back far enough to look at Usagi who leans back as well when she feels her body guard move.

She gazes searchingly into her Hime's eyes looking for something what that something was she didn't know, but she knew that she would know when she saw it.

"Rei?" Usagi asks in a whisper while the miko slowly closes the gap between the two while still searching her Hime's eyes.

She's a centimeter away from Usagi's lips when a scream comes from behind her and to her left side.

Her head snaps up and she looks over her shoulder to see two figures, dressed in black robes shoot a ring of fire at some unexpecting people dancing in front of them.

Their screams loud enough to make everyone halt their dancing and look in the direction of the screams as well there is a silent moment before all hell breaks loose and people start stampeding out of the way of the black figures who had just burnt three people to a crisp right in front of them.

Rei narrows her eyes and puts her body in front of her Hime's while looking at the black clothed figures from across the room. She turns her head slightly to look at her horror stricken love before back towards the figures.

"Stay behind me, no matter what, odango," Rei mutters before sparing a look behind her again to see Usagi nod her head once before flicking her eyes away from the carnage to look at her bodyguard.

Their eyes meet for a moment before looking away at the same time. Rei looks around the vicinity for a place away from the running people to transform. Seeing a place by the stage that is relatively out of the way of any prying eyes, she reaches behind her and grasps Usagi's arm then pulls her behind her as they make a made dash for the other side of the room in order to transform into their alter ego's and engage the murdering foes.

Once behind the stage and out of site, Rei lets go of Usagi's arm and smiles at her reassuringly before pulling her heshin pin out of her sub space pocket and holds it up in the air.

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MOON COSMIC POWER, MAKE UP!"

There's a flash of light and both Rei and Usagi transform into Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon.

Mars smiles once more at Sailor Moon before heading out from behind the stage in order to help the innocent people who are being mulled down by more attacks from the two dark clothed figures standing in the shadows on the other side of the room.

Mars jumps into the air and catapults herself over the people running for their lives and clasps her hands together while she's in mid air and roar's out at her powers command while aiming the blast at the two cowards in the corner.

"FIRE SOUL"

The two figures look at each other before flinging themselves away from the bolts path that ends up blasting into the wall where the two figures had once been.

Rei lands in a crouch and scans the area with a scowl. _They aren't youma. I would've felt them before now. No. They are something different, but just as sinister. Even if they aren't youma; they have hurt innocent people and will meet their end here tonight._

While she scans the area she suddenly feels a prickling on the back of her neck and launches herself into a backward flip while twin balls of energy fly below her on a collision course towards the other fellow who had fired the energy balls at the senshi of fire.

But instead of the figures meeting their head the drafted to the side each ball of energy blasting into the walls behind the fleeing figures. Rei lands in a crouch again then roars out another command.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

She launches the fiery arrow at the place where she was guessing the Figure would stand up after it's shoulder roll and watched as the arrow flies straight and true towards the figure, but the figure puts up it's hands and a blue light encloses around the figure causing the flaming arrow to burst harmlessly around the figure.

Mars frowns then risks a glance over to where she knows that Sailor Moon is standing only to find that the figures aren't even going after her, but just her-self. Confused Mars jumps into the air when another bolt of energy comes skittering towards her, but her jump is a little slow and it clips her left leg along the hamstring and she falls back down to the ground with a thud.

She grimaces before looking towards the figure that threw the energy bolt and growls then makes a rash decision and runs towards the figure she dodges another energy bolt in her dash and throws a punch at the figure her fists suddenly aflame, but she can't feel the burning heat.

The punch throws the figure off guard and it lands squarely on the side of its head, blood and gore are suddenly burnt away by the flames of Mars' fists. Mars stands there looking at the body before it topples over then she turns towards the last figure who is looking at it's fallen comrade, before Mars can get a chance to attack the figure it waves it's hand and a portal appears close to it's left and the figure dives through it before anyone can even utter a blast of energy towards the figure.

Once the threat is gone, Mars' alight fists stop glowing and goes back to normal. She grimaces when she feels the deep gorge on her left leg and falls down to one knee.

"REI!" She hears Usagi cry out when she drops and goes over to her side.

She grins up at Usagi and waves her away when she tries to help her. She looks behind Usagi to the other Sailor Senshi who are standing around looking dazed. She looks up at Usagi. "What happened to them?"

Usagi shrugs slightly before pulling Rei's arm over her shoulder to help her to her feet. "I don't know. When I looked back to see why they weren't helping you they seemed frozen where they stood. I tried to move my legs, but I couldn't. It was like they were in a block of ice and I couldn't move. Those two were only after you Rei, and they made damn sure that we couldn't help you."

Rei nods her head while they walk over to the other Senshi. "Yeah I noticed that. They weren't even going after you at all. Their attacks were trained on me and me alone. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not, but I'm sure we're going to find out, but what bothers me the most is that, they aren't youma. They aren't human, but they definitely aren't youma either. I'm not sure what to make of that."

Usagi shakes her head. "Don't worry about that now, Rei. We've got to get that wound taken care of then we'll meet up at the Hikawa Jinja to talk about it. Alright?"

Rei nods her head and looks down at Usagi who smiles up at her reassuringly. They make their way over to the others who start to apologize profusely. Rei waves her hand at them and chuckles at their pleas of sincere remorse.

"What were you suppose to do huh? You were frozen according to, Usagi. So there wasn't much you could've done. Besides; they were all, but immune to my attacks so I'm not sure how good yours would've been either. So don't worry about it. It's understandable. Alright?" She asked while Usagi sits her down in a chair next to a table and begins to bandage her leg.

She looks down at Usagi and sighs softly. "I can do that you know."

Usagi looks up at her and shrugs her shoulders slightly. "I know, but you threw yourself into the fray once again to protect me. What sort of friend would I be if I didn't help you?"

Rei shakes her head, but doesn't say anymore while she watches Usagi tend to her wounded leg. While she watches her hime she suddenly feels something come over her at first it alarms her, but then the feeling grows and spreads like a warm blanket across her body. She shakes her head then closes her eyes before she hears Usagi's voice.

"She's always throwing herself into danger. It's not fair for any of them to do that. They keep getting hurt because of me."

Rei frowns, opens her eyes and looks down at Usagi. "We throw ourselves into danger because you are our Princess. It's our duty to protect you," she answers Usagi who looks up at her with confusion written on her face.

"Huh?" Usagi asks before lifting an eyebrow up.

Rei blinks and shakes her head again. "Nothing,' she says before leaning her head back again.

_I could've sworn I heard her say something. Maybe I'm just tired and I'm hearing things now._ She rubs the back of her head and sighs. _Yeah that must be it._

After Usagi is done tending to Rei's wound they untransformed and walk out of the club to their appointed cars and get in. Usagi decides that the meeting can wait until tomorrow and that everyone is to go home and get a good night sleep. Everyone nods their head and climb into the cars before heading to their homes.

"I don't think you should go back to the Jinja tonight, Rei. I think you should stay with me tonight," Usagi says from beside Rei who looks over to the hime.

Rei nods her head absently not really in the mood to argue after the tiresome battle she had just been through. Her mind somewhere else before she leans back against the window and continues to stare outside.

They stop at the Jinja so that Rei can retrieve some change of cloths and her toiletries before heading to Usagi's house. Rei and Usagi wave a goodbye to Haruka and Michiru before they drive off towards their house.

Usagi and Rei go into the house and Usagi goes to explain to her mom about the last minute idea that Rei stay with her. Her mom nods her head and smiles at her eldest daughter then ruffles her hair before agreeing with her decision. Usagi smiles at her mom then skips over to Rei and grabs her hands before leading her upstairs to her room.

Usagi opens the door to the cluttered room and allows Rei to enter first. Rei raises an eyebrow at the scattered pieces of manga artwork, pieces of paper with scattered doodles, some strewn journals and writing tablets with scores of lyrics and musical notes written on them. Her drum set and a couple guitars are pushed into a corner of her room with not a speck of dust on them. Rei smiled then turns to Usagi and tells her that she's going to go get ready for bed. Usagi nods her head and then looks around the room with an absent look on her face.

Rei shakes her head and walks out of the room and towards the bathroom. She's stopped by Shingo, Usagi's younger brother who is now seventeen and very tall. Rei looks up at the boy and smiles.

"Hey squirt," Rei says with an even bigger grin when the boy frowns.

"Hey! I'm taller then you are now, Rei. Show some respect!" The boy exclaims before crossing his arms across his chest, but Rei could see that he was trying very hard not to allow his lips to twitch up into a smile.

"Ah yes, but while you might be taller. I am older Shingo-kun," Rei answers sagely before smiling at Shingo who envelops her into a hug.

"It's good to see you again. You and the rest of the girls have always been like extended big sisters to me and I've missed you all," he says before he pulls back to look into Rei's eyes and smiles. "Besides. It's good to have you back after these past two years. Usagi has been rabid with worry. I've never seen her in such a state. Not even when Mamoru-san broke up with her."

Rei takes a deep breath and hangs her head knowing full well how much she had hurt her hime in her self isolation from her, but she had known it was necessary as earlier that night had shown in the near kiss. She shouldered the responsibility to stop herself from doing something that she and Usagi would later regret that and she couldn't bring herself to risk Chibi-Usa's safety nor that of Crystal Tokyo. It was all in the name of love that she stayed away from Usagi, right. Right?

She shakes her head before looking back up at Shingo. "I know that she was worried and for that I am sorry, but it was necessary, Shingo-kun," she answers him cryptically.

Shingo leans his head to the side and regards the woman whom he considered first and foremost his sister above all the others. "You love her don't you?"

Rei sucks in a breath before turning her head, but to Shingo that was enough to implicate what he was seeing all the time when he was younger. He places his hands on top of her shoulders and she looks up at him questioningly.

"Tell her. I think you might be surprised," he states calmly to the blushing miko.

Rei shakes her head then sighs softly. "Shingo. It's more complicated then that. I can't just simply go up to the girl and go 'Usagi. I know that we've had our differences, but the only reason I did it was because I'm in love with you and just love to get a raise out you because then you'll make a fuse and before long I'll have to hug you. This is what I secretly want. You in my arms.' I just couldn't do that. She loves Mamoru-san," she explains before turning away from the younger boy's curious stare.

He pats her shoulder then hugs her again before turning on his heel to walk down to his room before turning around to regard the sullen miko. "Love is hard, but sometimes you got to take a leap of faith in order to accomplish what fate has set out for you to do. One day I think you'll figure it all out and when you do I want you to know that it would please me above nothing else to be able to finally call you sister," he states and with that is gone into his room.

Rei frowns at his last statement before turning to go back into the bathroom. She undresses after turning the shower on and adjusting it to the right temperature then steps into the shower and allows the water to flow over her body and hair. She leans her arms against the wall and her head against her left arm the looks up at the ceiling. _I can't allow what they say affect me in anyway. I know that by staying away from her that I am doing the right thing. I am preserving the way destiny must flow. If I allow my feelings to show then all will be lost and I couldn't bare to allow Chibi-Usa or Crystal Tokyo to absolve because I was too weak to keep this emotions in check. After tonight I shall not see her again. I will slink back into the shadows and allow her to live her life the way destiny has planned it for her. It'll be hard, but once I am back in the States everything will be like it was and she will be none the wiser._ With that last thought she nods her head and proceeds to wash her body enjoying the shower.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

A dark figure enters the chamber like throne room and bows before the seated person in front of them, clasping their fist against their chest in a salute of obedience.

"Rise and tell me what has happened?" The figure perched on the throne rumbles out and the dark figure trembles slightly at the power behind the voice before rising from their prone state.

"It is done my liege. We had engaged the enemy and she was clipped by one of the energy bolts that my comrade had thrown at her. However; my comrade fell before we could come back to you and report that the mission was a success," the figure answers while seated figure rumbles out a very loud, yet feminine laugh.

"Excellent. Everything is falling into place. Was there anything else that happened during your encounter?" The dark woman asks from her throne.

"Yes; my liege. The enemy's hands alight into flames and used her flaming fists to end my comrade's life. I've never seen such power radiate from such a useless mortal before," the figure says it's voice far off while pondering what that power could mean. It was almost like the enemy was a god herself quite like its liege in front of him.

The woman hummed and nodded her dark head. "Do not be mislead by her common appearance. Those Senshi are god off springs, reborn onto earth after the Silver Millennium collapsed around Queen Serenity. It would only be natural for them to start to reawaken their god like powers when Crystal Tokyo is so close at hand. We must act now before that 'woman' is more then we can handle," the woman responses to the figures musings.

The figure nods again and puts a fist to its chest. "Yes; my liege. Is there anything else that you require from me?"

"No; that will be all. You have done well. I can handle it from here. Now go on and rest. I shall call you when I am in need of your services once again," the woman answers before the figure bows and turns on its heel then walked out of the throne room.

The woman waves a hand and a crystal appears out of thin air. In the crystal a figure appears and the woman growls at the woman in it. "Soon your meddlesome life will be at an end, Mars and then my cultivated plans will be at hand and not even Artemis can help you this time. This is my realm you are living on and I will make sure your death is a swift and painful one," the woman laughs and comes into the light her long green hair shimmering while her mud brown eyes glow with a fire. "My son shall have the moon princess and all on Earth will worship the Goddess Gaea once more," the goddess laughs then waves her hand and the crystal is gone again.

Another lone figure looks up at the sky and sighs. _Mother hasn't shown herself lately. Even the last time when I pleaded for her to show herself to let me know if it was time she was silent. Usually she's more um 'talkative' especially about my older sister and her mate. So now what do I do? What was auntie's last statement? 'You'll know when it is time when you feel something in your heart.' Well I defiantly just felt something. I think it's time to find her._

The figure jumps across from roof top to roof top feeling the urgency to get to their destination before all was lost. _I can't fail them. Too much is at stake if I should fail. I may be young, but I know that much._ _By the gods it'll be good to see them again though. I wonder if she'll remember me? Though I suppose 'I'm' the eldest now._ The figure chuckles to themselves while the run across bounding quickly to each roof top. _Welp; only one way to find out I suppose. I just hope they don't fall over and have a coronary on the stop._ The figure laughs out right before coming to a skidding halt when they see their destination in front of them. "Well. Here goes nothing," the figure says aloud before jumping down to the street and walks up to the front door to ring the doorbell.

The door opens and an older woman pokes her head out before looking at the figure in front of her in slight shock. "Hello. May I help you?" She asks after finding her voice.

The figure bows before Usagi's mother then nods their head. "Yes, I'm looking for Hino Rei and I was told that she was here," the figure answers and smiles at the woman calmly.

Usagi's mother nods her head. "Yes, Rei-Chan is here. Who may I ask is calling for her?" The woman gives the figure a suspicious look her maternal instinct taking over wanting to protect her daughter's best friend and the woman that she has come to love as her own daughter.

The figure bows again towards Ikuko. "I am sorry. Where are my manners? I am Hino Cayan. I'm Rei's brother," the young man states before coming out of the shadows and to Ikuko's surprise looks exactly like Rei.

"BROTHER?" Ikuko and Cyan here Rei bellow out before Ikuko looks back to see Rei standing in the hallway in shock then presses a hand against her head and sways for a moment, but she faints in a very un Rei like fashion.

"Brother?" A softer voice is heard and both look up from Rei's prone body to see Usagi standing behind Rei in an attempt to catch her.

_Not the reception I wanted_ Cyan thinks before shaking his head.

_To be continued…_

_Ramblings:_ Heh. Yes I know. A very bad place to stop, but hey. The winning factor in a mystery is to bring about suspense in the story. I have yet a couple more characters to reveal, but there are the ones that are going to be major aspects to this story. Yes, I am giving you a freebie. Heh. But do not fret for I already have the next part in my mind and it should take less time to get out. This one was a bit harder because I had rewritten a couple of scenes a couple of times. Though they don't stick out as well as I want them too I'll redo them when I finally finish it. I've already have a couple of different scenarios so don't be surprised if you come back and find it a tad bit different. Like I said. I'm not satisfied with the turn out of a couple of scene's so bare with me on it, but at least this one got done and it's longer then my previous chapters to date. Though I think chapter five might be even longer then this. There's a lot of stuff that is going to happen to Rei so just bare with me and keep those reviews coming. Thanks to those that have review as of now and I hope this chapter answers a couple of questions about the figures. Heh. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

-1The Warrior and The Dove

By Mel RC

Okay as you know. Sailor Moon is not mine nor do I claim to own the manga/anime series. This chapter came to me while I was up one night just goofing off on the net. I thought it was rather appropriate for the fifth chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Oh yeah. One more thing. I do not own the flaming fist power of Rei though I thought it was really, really cool. So I sort of took the idea from Kirika and Byakko Rei. _Sheepish grin_ Sorry, ya'll. I couldn't resist. So I give them props and say good idea! Any way! ON WITH THE STORY! Heh.

Chapter 5

Groaning Rei awakes and takes in her surroundings, she blinks then turns her head and looks at the couch that she's sleeping on. _When did I get here?_ She asks herself before pushing herself up into a sitting position. She runs her fingers through her hair then gets up and stumbles towards the bathroom not really looking at the rest of the room.

She feels around for the light switch and with a satisfied grunt she flicks it on. She turns her head and looks at herself in the mirror, but gasps when she doesn't see herself. Instead she sees a shorter person with light blond, short hair with hazel eyes and a scar over the corner of her mouth. She looks closer looking into the now unfamiliar eyes only to have them flash once to her normal shade before going back to the harden hazel that greet her.

She shakes her head and stumbles backwards against the door and puts a hand towards her mouth to keep from shouting out. She rubs her eyes in disbelief for a moment then turns away before looking back to see if the image had left, but its still looking back at her with those eyes. She looks closely and notices the wary look in the eyes before her, also the non-trusting as well.

_Well whoever I am. I seem to have a hard life. Where am I? Who am I? Why aren't I in the same house with Usagi? Oh Kami! Usagi. What happened to her? Is she okay? _She runs her fingers through her hair again then stumbles back out into the room she was once in. She looks around and notices that there are two couches, a TV and what looks like a kitchen on the other side.

Feeling slightly dazed she sits down on the couch then with a sharp groan she feels memories of the person that she is now come rushing over her. She gasps then faints on the couch while images of everything this young woman had to go through flashes in her minds eye.

_What's going on? _Rei's thoughts scream in her head before she finally passes out from the pain in her head. The last thoughts are of Usagi and whether or not she'll ever see her blond friends smiling face ever again, before darkness engulfs the scared and puzzled Senshi of Fire.

­­

A hand is shaking a lifeless Rei while a voice is crying out to her.

"Oh god, Rei! Wake up!" The feminine voice says with tears coursing down their cheeks.

The hand that had been trying to get Rei to wake up stops then sighs before the owner turns their head and looks at Usagi. "She's in a deep sleep. Almost like she's in a coma," eyebrows furrow together. "Have any of you been in a fight recently? Between two people that aren't Youma, but more like mages?" A dark haired man asks before looking back at Rei with concern in his eyes.

Usagi nods while wiping away the tears in frustration. _Tears aren't going to help Rei right now. I have to be strong. That's what Rei would tell me right now. _"Yes; actually, we were. Earlier tonight at the club we went to. She jumped into the fight and we tried to help her, but it was like we were all frozen where we stood and those things went after her and only her. They never even bothered with the rest of us. She was hit, but managed to get one of the two," Usagi explains before kneeling down next to the man beside Rei's prone body. "What's going on, Cyan? I've never seen her like this before."

Cyan runs his fingers through his hair while staring at his comatose sister. "I'm not quite sure, but I think I have a hunch. I'll help you move, Rei, then I need to go and see Setsuna. She might be able to help me with this. I'll send Haruka and Michiru over to help, just in case," Cyan answers before lifting his sister up and moves with her in his arms up the stairs with Usagi leading the way.

"In case, what?" Usagi asks before opening her door to allow Cyan through unhindered.

Cyan lays Rei down on the bed then backs up while not taking his eyes off of his sister then turns his head to glance at Usagi before going back to the prone body. "In case they come back to finish what they have started with her, but I don't think that will happen. It's just a precaution though I am sure Haruka and Michiru will want to be beside the both of you. It's their duty to protect the two of you," Cyan looks up at Usagi and smiles a confused look on her face. "Don't worry. Everything will work out the way it's supposed to. I promise. Now, I must be off. I have to talk to Setsuna before time runs out. I just hope that Rei's heart is strong enough to battle what's about to come," Cyan says mostly to himself before he turns and walks out of Usagi's room.

He stops when he feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to face the Moon Princess. "I should come with you," she states but he shakes his head.

"No. You should stay here in case she wakes up. Besides, I am almost positive that it'll be your strength and spirit that will help my sister through this test of faith. She'll need all she can get. There's not much you can do, but wait and stay by her side. Help her with your energy that will be what's most important in this. Now I really must go," Cyan bows before Usagi then turns and walks down the stairs before exiting out the door.

Once he's out of the door he expels a breath then starts off at a jog before picking up the pace then jumps high into the air and onto a roof then is gone in a blur of light that no human eye can make out.

Usagi leans against her open door staring at the space that Cyan had once been then nods her head in acceptance at what he just said then turns around and go into the room, but not before closing the door to give herself and the prone Rei some privacy. She kneels down beside her friend and carefully takes her hand in hers and strokes the skin that covers well develop muscle and tendons in her best friend's hand.

_Please, Rei. Wake up soon. You're my best friend. I really don't know what I would do without you in my life. I love all the others, but you're the one that gives me strength even if you don't want to admit it and you cover it up by being mean, but I know. I just know that you do it so that I'll become stronger. I know you do it because you think it's best for me. _ Usagi sighs then leans her head against the prone woman's shoulder and closes her eyes. Comforted by the sound of Rei's steady breathing and beating heart she feels herself lulled into sleep, but not before a thought crosses her mind. _What did Cyan mean when he said that it's Michi's and Ruka's duty to protect the two of us?_

­­­­­­­­

Rei wakes up groaning and holds her head when the pounding head ache makes its self known. She gets up from the couch and looks around at the busy women that are in her apartment. She shakes her head slightly, but that just makes the headache worse.

"Hey, Selma. You better get a move on or you're going to be late for your classes," a girl from in the kitchen with short black hair and cream colored skin calls to her before whisking out of the kitchen with a mug and picks up her back pack then the two girls head out of the apartment before Rei can say anything to them.

Rei rubs the back of her head and looks around the room for a moment. In the day light she can see the room far better then before and notices that the room consists of the dinning room, kitchen and living room while there is a hall down from the room that has one door that leads into the bathroom that she was in late that morning.

She gets up from the couch curious to see what her room looks like. She opens the door and notices that the room has two beds in it. One of the beds is occupied while the other one is still made up, but with cloths draped over the side of it.

She's about to leave the room when the person in the bed rolls over and groans.

"God, Sels. Close the door and get your cloths. I have late classes today," the figure mumbles then chuckles at Rei's blank expression before they get up. "Hey! I'm joking okay? Sheesh. Stop looking like a deer caught in headlights. You had better hurry though. You're procrastinating again."

Rei nods her head and goes over to grab the cloths then leaves the woman who has thrown the blankets over her head to try and get more sleep. Rei closes the door behind her and goes into the bathroom and gets ready for her classes. She looks at the cloths that she has grabbed and raises her eyebrow at them.

A white and blue t-shirt with cargo jeans, black socks, dragon silk boxers, makes up the wardrobe that she had grabbed. She shrugs and begins to dress into the cloths that would be best suited for Haruka.

She takes out a tooth brush from a cabinet that's marked with the name that the two women had called her and brushes before combing her hair and leaves the bathroom after shutting the light off.

She sits down at the table and pulls on the black boots that sit beside it figuring by the size of the shoes that they were hers. She then carefully walks back to the room and sneaks into it to grab her back pack then takes off out of the apartment, but not before grabbing the keys on the stand beside her bed.

She walks of the apartment and notices that she's on the first floor and locks the door behind her before taking off from the apartment. She stops when she hears her name being called and notices a girl running towards her with long brown hair and a taller build then her own.

She feels a rush of emotions course through her body and a smile automatically comes across her lips. She waves to the girl and falls into step beside her as they make their way across the campus. Neither one of the girls really talking, but the silence isn't stressed either nor is it uncomfortable.

Memories of how the two met pop up into Rei's mind and she smiles at them feeling the connection that the two girls have. Rei raises an eyebrow when she sees a memory of the girl that she now inhabits writing a letter that a friend of hers had advised her to do. _Ah so this girl likes her friend. Hmmm. They fit together these two. I'll bet the other woman loves her just about as much as this one does. I'll give her the letter tonight at dinner time._ Rei nods her head then waves to the other girl before they go their separate ways.

After a while Rei feels the other girl fight for control and takes a back seat while the other girl goes about her day normally. Never once does the soul of the girl and Rei communicate, Rei can feel the anguish and the despair of the girl. Rei mentally furrows her eyebrows and wonders what is up with that.

The day wares on and before long its supper time. Rei is sitting next to Sels buddies Cameron and Edward who are talking to her while Edward is nudging Sels and whispering for her to tell Heather how she feels. Sels shakes her head and goes back to her supper while every once in a while glancing towards Heather when she thinks she's not looking.

Rei shakes her head then nudges Sels aside and takes over for a while, but gulps when she feels Sels fear of rejection hit her over the head. It reminds Rei of the fear the she harbors when she's around Usagi. Rei takes a deep breath and is about to give the letter that is in her pocket to Heather when she suddenly stands up and takes her empty tray to the back where the servers can pick it up to wash.

She makes a bee line out of the cafeteria and outside where she fumbles for the cigarettes that she knows is in Sels pockets. Edward comes outside and stands next to her looking at her then shakes his head.

"What was that all about?" He asks calmly before Rei hands him one of her cigarettes.

Rei rubs the back of her head and shrugs. "I don't know. I just felt like getting out of there," she states calmly before lighting up the cigarette.

"Uh huh. This doesn't happen to be about Heather does it?" He asks before leaning against the wall next to the bench that Rei perches herself up on.

Rei shakes her head and looks back towards the doors that they had come out of. "Don't know what you're talking about," she answers feigning innocence.

"Mmhm. Right. Listen if you want me too, Sels. I can give that note to her," Edward says before looking up into Rei's eyes.

"No no. I can do it. Really. Just give me a second. Alright?"

They continue to finish their respective cigarettes in silence. Once they are done Rei strides towards the door trying to feel more confident then she really feels. She looks back at Edward who smiles reassuringly at her then pats her shoulder gently. Rei smiles back then takes a deep breath and opens the door and strides towards the girl in the cafeteria.

­­­­­­­­­­­­

Cyan lands in front of the house that the outer Senshi share and looks up at it. He smiles then proceeds up the walkway towards the front door. He rings the door bell and leans against the pillar looking out towards the front lawn. He stands up straight when he hears the door being open and looks at a shocked Haruka.

"Hi. Mind if I come in? I need to talk to Setsuna-Chan," he states before a shocked Haruka nods and opens the door then steps back for him to come inside.

Haruka closes the door behind him then leads him towards the room where Setsuna, Michiru, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa are playing a game. Michiru looks up and is about to ask her love who was at the door when she sees who is standing beside her lover and gasps. Setsuna looks at Michiru and blinks before following her gaze then smiles at their newly arrived guest.

"Cyan-san. I was wondering when you would be here. I was expecting you earlier," Setsuna states before rising from her seat next to Hotaru, who is now looking at her adopted parents with worry and curiosity.

Chibi-Usa smiles widely and gets up from her seat before dashing over to Cyan and envelops him in a hug.

"Cyan-san. It's great to see you," she gushes before stepping back and looks at the tall man in front of her.

"Hey squirt. I hope you aren't giving your parents too much trouble while being here," he states before ruffling the girls pink locks.

The girl shakes her head and smiles up at her mentor. "Nope! I'm being good I promise," she states while crossing her arms in a very familiar stance.

Cyan laughs then kneels before the girl though is still taller then the last time he saw her. "Uh huh. I know of the stories that your parents told me and the others. You are doing a good job, but you have to remember not to get to involved. Things have to take their course. Promise me that, Usa," the man states in a stern tone before the girl smiles and nods.

"I promise, Cyan. I know what must be done, it's just so hard to be close to them and not want to tell them everything. Mama has been rather reserved lately and I think it has something to do with.."

"Chibi-Usa, Hotaru. Why don't the two of you go and play upstairs while, Cyan-san, Michiru, Haruka and I talk about what's going on. Alright?" Setsuna interrupts and the two teens nod their heads before taking off up the stairs to Hotaru's room.

Once the girls are out of Ear shot, Setsuna sits down on the couch and looks up at Cyan. "What happened?"

Cyan rubs the back of his head and shrugs. "I'm not really sure what happened. I showed up at Usagi's house like I was told to. Well Usagi's mother answered the door. When I told her who I was, Rei heard me and just fainted. I don't remember, Rei ever fainting before. Never in fact. Rei is very level headed and she just fainted," Cyan said while pacing the room. "When Usagi and I tried to wake her I got the strange feeling that the reason she fainted wasn't because she heard I was her brother, but rather there is a spell over her. I'm not sure how to explain it, but when Usagi told me that she was in a fight earlier in the evening and that they only focused on her, I started to suspect that something was indeed going on. Something that has nothing to do with Youma, but more along the lines of something older and more powerful then that," Cyan states before turning to look at the three outer Senshi. "Something that has been asleep up until Rei came back here to Tokyo."

The room is quiet it for a while before Setsuna stands up from the couch. "I think that perhaps it's time for me to tell Haruka and Michiru about the true Silver Millennium don't you agree, Cyan?" She asks before turning back to look towards Cyan who grins widely and nods his head.

"Indeed I do believe so, Setsuna. I am fortunate that I was over looked when memories were altered," he states with a grin. "The gods however must've allowed you to retain them. Why is that? Surely the timeline would've changed as well."

Setsuna shakes her head. "She tried to, but wasn't able to. As time guardian I am allowed to remember. I was instructed not to mention anything until the time came and I do believe this is the time that they were talking about. Actually I know it is, since the one who instructed me to keep this all to myself came to me and told me in not so many words that it was. And you thought I was secretive," Setsuna states with a rare grin on her lips.

Cyan laughs. "Oh tell me about it. You should be in the same room with mine and Rei's mother. It's almost impossible to have a conversation that lasts more then ten minutes. I think that's where Rei gets her conversational skills from. Certainly wasn't from our father," Cyan states before Setsuna motions for him to sit down in a chair which her thanks her for and sits his weary body down and sighs in comfort.

Setsuna chuckles knowing fully well how their mother is then shakes her head before sitting herself down to begin her long story to the very confused Haruka and Michiru.

Hours later two very surprised Outer Senshi look at Setsuna and Cyan in amazement while the other two look at them with amused smiles on their faces.

"So that means.." Haruka begins.

"Uh huh," Setsuna nods her head and chuckles lightly.

"And.." Michiru also begins.

"Yep," Cyan says with a rub over his neck.

"And you.." Haruka stammers out.

"Yeah, but that's not something you can tell anyone right now. It would be confusing," Cyan answers before leaning back to sip the soda that Michiru had gotten for them all sometime ago.

"And Chibi-Usa.." Michiru says before looking up at the ceiling then back at Cyan who interrupts her.

"That would be correct. Oh she knows, but is on strict orders from me, Setsuna and her parents not to tell them. It's something that the others have to learn for themselves which they will in time, that is if all goes well," Cyan states with a nod of his head.

Haruka nods her head then leans back against the couch with Michiru leaning against her. "So. What do we do?" She asks before looking from Setsuna to Cyan and back again.

"We wait. It's all up to Rei right now. Not everything is written in stone. Everything was planned before the two of you even knew of Setsuna or even of your destinies. That's how the fates and the gods work. We're by far not pawns, but there is little that we can do sometimes, but then there are other times when we just have to give each other a nudge. Chibi-Usa was sent here for several different reasons. Those reasons are simple enough. Things had to pan out for everything to work out. It hurt everyone to do that, but it was what was needed. If it hadn't happened then they would've come to their relationship to soon and they wouldn't have survived what is about to happen because their feelings would never have been allowed to grow, but to stagnate and that's something we can't have. It's destiny, just not the destiny they think. It's that simple, but then again. Not that simple," Cyan states with a gleam in his eyes.

Haruka shakes her head and lets out a breath that she didn't know she was holding as things started to click in her head. "It all makes sense now. I seem the similarities now. I can't believe we didn't see them before. It's just so obvious. And the question that I answered a while back makes more sense now as well. I can't believe it. It was right there in front of our noses the entire time and no one saw it," Haruka shakes her head again before pulling Michiru into an embrace feeling the sudden need to hold her partner.

Michiru leans her head against Haruka's shoulder and clasps her hands over Haruka's. "It's so sad, though. What if you hadn't doing anything? They would've lost each other and never been together. Something that the fates have ordained. It's just so sad to think that they are so close to never being whole. Why is this Goddess so cruel?" Michiru asks while looking towards Setsuna then towards Cyan.

Cyan takes a deep breath and sighs. "Because she miss interpreted the prophecy that was written so long ago and now thinks that it should be the other way around when it shouldn't be. She can never understand the true meaning of the prophecy because she never felt love herself and to be without the love of your soul mate is something that will bend anyone to someone else's will," Cyan answers while looking out the window with a sadden expression on his face then runs his fingers through his short hair before looking back towards Setsuna. "You know what she's doing of course."

Setsuna nods her head and takes a deep breath. "I know exactly what she's doing, but remember, Cyan, it's not your fault. How were you supposed to know?"

"I should've felt it, Sets. It's not something you can ignore you know. It's just that simple," Cyan states with a shake of his head then puts his head in his hands.

Setsuna shrugs her shoulders and sighs. "To error is human."

Cyan looks up and a bitter smirk comes across his face. "Yes, it is, but then again. I'm not human am I?"

­­­­­­­­

_I can't believe I let Edward talk me into giving her that letter. Then again. I was to chicken to do it so he did it for me. Good gods. What will she think? _Rei's mind rambles while she walks into her apartment and hears the TV going in her room. She walks in there and tosses her back pack onto the bed and flops down on it._ Then we go outside and he tries to yell up at her balcony which of course I yell at him not to do it while unwittingly making her come out in the process then I turn on my heel and walk away quickly. Well it might have been walking away, but it sure as hell felt like running away._

"Hey, Sels. What's wrong?" Rei's roommate asks from her seat at her desk while she shifts her focus from the TV where the Red Socks are playing the Yankees then back to her homework on the desk.

"Ugh, I told Heather how I felt today. Well. In a letter," Rei states before getting up from the bed and goes into the kitchen to retrieve a soda then walks back into the bedroom.

"Uh huh. Well that's sort of, umm childish," her roommate states with a smirk on her face.

Rei grimaces. "Yes, I do realize that. However it was the only way I felt that I could rely how I felt about her," she states before popping the soda can open then tips it back to take a drink almost spitting it out when she sees Edward and Heather coming towards her apartment.

"Oh yeah. By the way. Edward and Heather stopped by looking for you. Something about running away while under her balcony," her roommate states before looking up at Rei. "Is there something wrong?" She asks when she notices Rei's horrified look on her face.

"Their coming!" Rei explains before looking around like a wild animal caged. "Got to hide!"

Rei runs out of the room to go lock the door, but not before her roommate rushes past her to get to the door first. "What are you doing?" She hisses out her eyes growing wide.

"This is for your own good, Sels!" Her roommate explains.

Rei gulps then shakes her head. "I can't do this," she states before running into the bathroom and shuts the door behind her and locks it.

She hears Naomi talking to Heather and Edward then she hears someone tap on the door.

"Come on, Sels. Come out of there. I just want to talk to you," she hears Heathers voice on the other side of the door.

Rei shakes her head and gulps again. "Not coming out until you two leave," she states knowing that she sounds like a little child and yet she can't bring herself to care. _I'd rather embarrass myself by ignoring her then by talking to her face to face._

"SELS! Come out of there. I need to use the bathroom," Naomi states from the other side of the door.

"Use the one at the student center," Rei yells back through the closed door.

There's a lull in the conversation going on between the three college students outside before Rei slides down the wall next to the door and pulls her knees up to her chest while she waits for them to leave. After some time of silence the bathroom goes dark and Rei sighs before chuckling when she realizes that Naomi had pulled the circuit breaker to cut the power to the bathroom.

"If you think the dark is going to make me come out of the bathroom you're nuts! I'm not afraid of the dark," Rei yells to the other three that she knows is waiting for her to come out after the room had gone dark.

After a while of sitting in the dark with her thoughts she hears Naomi yell.

"DAMN IT! The Yankee's just hit a grand slam!"

"What?" Rei barks thinking that her favorite team just lost to the Yankee's she gets up from her seat on the floor and opens the door of the bathroom and comes out then rushes to the bedroom to see what happened.

She stands there looking at the TV when she notices that it's a commercial then takes a step back and growls at Naomi. "That was a dirty trick," she states before noticing that Edward and Heather are making their way into the bedroom. Rei gulps again then tries to get out of the room but Edward and Naomi push her back and tell her to stay then they turn around and leave, closing the door behind them to give Heather and her some privacy.

Rei looks everywhere but at Heather then she turns her back towards her and stares at the floor for a while before feeling Heather come up behind her. She places a hand on the distraught girls shoulder, but Rei shrugs it off in cold rejection, knowing and fearing at what the other girl had to say.

The other girl sighs then takes a breath. "Look, Sels. I'm sorry, but I'm not gay. If I was though. You'd be the first person that I would go out with. Okay?" The girl asks before putting her hand on her shoulder again.

Rei closes her eyes for a moment and nods her head. "Yeah. I know. It was foolish of me to say anything. I guess that I'm just a sucker is all," the young coed says with a bitter laugh then moves away from the heat of the hand that rests on her shoulder.

"You're a great friend," the other girl offers, but Rei winces at it.

_Always a friend. Even here. Just a friend. I guess it doesn't matter who I am. I'll just always be a "great friend". _

"Yeah. Yeah. You can go now," Rei states before moving to the other side of the girl and out the door of the room before moving towards the front door where Edward is sitting in front of it.

Rei looks at Edward and growls out. "I wanna go out and have a cigarette," her eyes narrow and Edward gulps visibly before moving away from the door so that she can go outside.

"You're not going to run are you?" Edward asks before placing a hand on Rei's shoulder.

Rei looks at Edward again and sneers. "Where would I go that you wouldn't find me?" She asks before pushing his hand off her shoulder and walks out of the apartment and to the open gazebo outside where she pulls out a cigarette from her pack, lights it, and then starts pacing while she mentally berates herself for ever telling the straight girl how she felt to begin with.

_So this is what it's going to feel like when I tell Usagi. Huh. Gotta give this girl some points. Least she told her, but she's still hurting. I can feel that. It doesn't matter that the two of them are linked all that matters is that this girl isn't a guy. What a bunch of bullshit that is. It's more like because this girl isn't a guy it's not meeting the status quo. What a bunch of crap. It's obvious that the girl feels something for Sels, but no. It's more about the physical aspect then the heart. Some people. I swear._

Rei sighs and jumps up onto the bench before putting her head in her hands then looks up when she feels someone off to the side of her. She turns her head and notices Heather standing beside her. She growls softly then gets up and begins to pace. She growls somewhat louder when she feels Heather behind her.

The pacing and shadow effect goes on for a while before Rei abruptly turns and comes face to face with Heather. She stares into the eyes of the woman that Sels loves and sees something flicker just barely concealed, but hard to put a name to it. She shakes her head slightly before moving away from the girl's heat.

"What? Why are you following me?" Rei asks before pulling her eyes from the staring contest the two had unknowingly got into.

"I'm making sure that you don't run away again," Heather states simply.

Rei takes a drag from her cigarette then tosses it down onto the ground and grounds it out under the heel of her boot. "I didn't run the first time. I walked away quickly," she argues before going back into the pace and shadow routine.

"Uh huh," the other girl says earning a growl from Rei.

After some more pacing and shadowing, Rei gets the urge to be alone. So she takes off into a light jog then speeds it up when she feels the other girl follow her. They pass Edward who is talking to some girls in a car and Rei waves at him before jumping a low wall and zips past some more apartment buildings before rounding a corner where she almost runs into a tree.

Before she can hit the tree, Sels takes over and rolls with quick reflects to her right side and onto her feet then begins to run towards the other side of the campus.

_Wow! You would make a great Senshi. _Rei mutters before she is given control again.

Rei stops her run and leans against the soda machine not to far from where she was pacing, actually it's on the other side of the apartment complex building, she leans forward and tries to catch her breath after running all over the place to elude her pursuer and give herself some time to think about the current position that she is currently in.

She looks up when she hears running coming towards her. Spent the girl knows that she's going to have to stay where she is and endure the silence once more. Not once did the thought of going back into her apartment and shutting the door before locking it, come to her mind. Instead she just stood there and waited for her pursuer to come up to her.

Before she can say anything she feels two sets of hands grab her shoulders then the brunette comes into view. She twists and turns trying to get the sets of hands to realize her, but to no avail. She stops then turns her head to see who it is and notices Edward and another friend of theirs holding her where she stands. She closes her eyes and sighs then the dreaded words come out of Edwards's mouth.

"I think we all need to talk," he states calmly before herding Rei towards their friends apartment so that they can talk.

A tired Usagi looks at her two friends who are sitting either in a chair or on the floor while they watch over Rei's prone body. Getting up she stretches and mutters something about going down stairs to get a drink. After asking the other two, who decline, she walks down the stairs and into the kitchen to get something cold to quench her parched throat.

Upon walking into the kitchen she notices her mother sitting there looking through some old photo albums. Curious she grabs a soda from the refrigerator and walks over behind her mother and peers at what she's looking at.

Her eyes grow wide when she notices that it's a photo album of all of her friends when they had gone with her and her parents somewhere. At the time she hadn't even noticed that her mother had taken any pictures nor did she notice that she had taken pictures while they simply hung out at her house.

Sitting down beside her mother who looks up at her and smiles sadly at her. "How's she doing?" Ikuko asks before closing the album quietly.

Usagi sighs and looks back towards the stairs then looks at her mom. "She hasn't woken up yet. I'm afraid for her mom. It's not like Rei-Chan to be unconscious for this long," the girl whispers as if afraid to wake said friend even though she was up stairs and very much beyond waking at this moment.

Ikuko looks towards her daughter who is barely concealing her tears from the older matriarch. _She loves her. Very much in fact, but right now isn't the time to approach her. I'll do it when this is over or maybe she'll come to me. I wish she would come to me. We used to have such a great relationship, but for some time if has felt like my little girl has been pulling away from me. Hmm. Maybe it's because she's older now and is engaged to Mamoru-san. Oh my. Mamoru-san. What will he do if he finds out about Usagi's feelings for Rei-Chan? I just know that someone is going to get hurt in this. _Ikuko shakes her head and sighs then places her hands on Usagi's after her internal battle with her thoughts.

"Don't worry, Usagi. Everything will be fine. Rei-chan is a stubborn woman. She'll pull though. You'll see," Ikuko smiles then places a small kiss on Usagi's forehead before getting up to pour herself some more tea. _Who am I trying to comfort more? My daughter or myself? That girl has become like a daughter to me. All of those girls have. _Ikuko chuckles softly to herself. _Why I remember when Makoto-chan came to me about her feelings for Ami-chan. All scared and upset. She really thought I would see her differently. Silly Mako-Chan. I could never see them in a different light. Who could? Love is love and that's all that matters. I wonder if Usagi has even figured out her feelings for Rei-chan. probably not or maybe she has_ _and she just hasn't come to me yet. _Ikuko sighs softly then turns back around to her daughter who is looking at the pictures in the album when Usagi notices her mom looking at her she closes the book and smiles sadly at her. _I wonder what thoughts are going through that girls head right now. _

Ikuko walks back over to her daughter and sits down in the chair that she had vacated and smiles reassuringly to her daughter. "How are Makoto-Chan and Ami-Chan doing?" She asks in hopes of lightening the somber mood that had fallen over the two.

Usagi laughs and shakes her head. "Those two are doing just fine. They've offered to come over and relieve Ruka and Michi after a while so that they can get some sleep. I know I should be getting some sleep as well, but I just can't. I'm so worried about Rei-Chan right now that I don't think I'll be able to sleep a wink," Usagi laughs softly and shakes her head. "It's surprised us all really. Heck. Even Shingo has offered to stay with her. That was a very big surprise to me."

Ikuko smiles at her daughter and ruffles the girls golden locks. "Not surprising to me. Shingo thinks of Rei-Chan and the rest of the girls as an extended family. He's said that he can't really remember a time when those girls weren't in your life. I know that you two have had your differences while growing up, but I really think that the two of you have gotten along really well after you've both grown up a little. That's not saying that you two still don't fight like cats and dogs sometimes," Ikuko states with a laugh enjoying the lightened mood for as long as it'll last.

Usagi nods her head and gets up from the table picking up her can of soda after she has risen. "I should get back upstairs in case Rei-Chan has awakened. Thanks for the laugh mom. I really needed it right now," she states before leaning over to give her mother a hug.

"You're welcome sweetie. I just know that, Rei-Chan will be fine. You'll see," Ikuko mutters into her daughter's ear before releasing her.

Usagi gives her mom a small smile before turning around and heads out of the room. Ikuko watches her daughters slightly defeated form walk out of the room and sighs before turning back to the photo album and opens it up to the page she had left off. A picture of Rei and Usagi smiling while splashing some water at each other looked up at her from the picture. She sighs again and places her fingers against the photo. _Wake up soon, Rei. You have no idea how much this hurting, Usagi right now. _She looks up when she feels arms circle around her shoulders and looks up at Kenji who smiles at her and kisses her cheek then sits down at the table with her. The two parents look at the picture of their extended daughters with warmth in their hearts and renewed hope. _Rei will get better. She's a fighter. _They both think at the same time while laughing at the stories the two of them tell each other of their daughter and her friends antics.

"All is going according to plan. Soon the Senshi of Mars will be broken and my son's fate will be sealed as well as the fate of his love," the woman says to herself while she watches the scenes unfold from a large viewing screen. "And then nothing will stop me."

The woman laughs evilly and waves her hand to get a close up on Rei's prone face sleeping in Usagi's bed. _Soon. Oh yes. So Soon. That girl will know that no matter how hard you try you just can't be with the one you love. Oh yes. So soon._

_To Be Continued…_

­­­­­­­

**Ramblings:**I've noticed that in some of the stories that I have read there wasn't much emphases on Usagi's family. So I've decided to correct this and make Usagi's family more hands on. _Laughs_. Well not really. Anyways. I do hope that you've enjoyed this installment of my story. It's the longest one I've written so far. _Wipes sweet from brow._ Wow. Heh. Anyways. Flame me. Give me constructed criticism. Or even words of wisdom. Just as long as I get Reviews for it's what makes my world go round. Heh. Till next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Warrior and The Dove**

**By Mel RC

* * *

**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­****Chapter 6

* * *

**

Makoto watches Usagi from the corner of her eye while she listens to what Ami is saying in a quiet voice. Somewhere around two in the morning the blonde had fallen asleep with her head resting gently on Rei's shoulder. Finally unable to take the position that the moon princess is in she holds up a hand for Ami to stop talking for a moment then walks quietly over to the princess and picks her up gently and lays her beside Rei's prone figure with her head still resting comfortably on the miko's shoulders. She turns around to see Ami watching her curiously and shrugs her shoulders in answer to the unasked questions in her blue haired girlfriends eyes before walking back over to her and sitting down next to her on the floor where they watch over the two girls for a moment then look at each other with worry written across their faces.

"Do you think she'll wake up, Ami?" Makoto asks before Ami moves closer and into the lap of her taller girlfriend who wraps her arms around her waist to keep her steady and to comfort herself while they watch.

Ami sighs and leans her head against the girls shoulder. "I don't know, Makoto, but I sure hope so. Usagi looks so lost without Rei. It almost makes me wonder," the blue haired girl states with a tilt of her head while she contemplates some things that she has been wondering for some time.

Makoto shifts her eyes away from the two girls and looks down at the shorter girl in her arms. "Oh? What does it make you wonder?" The girl asks before leaning her chin on the other girls head.

Ami sighs before snuggling closer to Makoto. "Well, actually. I've been wondering this for sometime. I mean. I know that those two sometimes fight like cats and dogs, but when everything gets too much and when it looks like the fight is going to be too rough, Rei shows this other side to her. It's like when she knows that Usagi is in more trouble then usual that's when she becomes the fiercest warrior. It's like well. Umm," Ami blushes for a moment and is lost for words.

Noticing the change in her girl friends usual calm demeanor she turns the girl around in her arms so that she can face her. "What is it, Ami?" She asks calmly when she notices the other girl blushing.

The blushing girl turns her head towards the other girls and notices that Usagi had snuggled up closer to Rei with her left arm wrapped around the girls waist holding her close to her as if seeking out of the comfort that lately seemed that only Rei could give her.

The blush leaves Ami's cheeks and she tilts her head to the side for a moment. "Mako-Chan, Do you remember what Usagi was like while Rei was gone?" Ami finally asks after a couple of moments of silence and turns her head to look at her dark haired lover.

Makoto nods her head and looks over at the two girls. "Yeah, I remember. It was almost like there was something missing while she was gone, but we had chalked it up to it probably being the fact that Mamoru-san was gone. Then when he came back we just sort of pushed it aside, but now that I think about it. It was still there when he came back during the summer," Makoto answers with a raised eyebrow as if seeing something for the first time. "Now that Rei's back, Usagi has been the happiest we have seen her in the last two years. But Ami, if what we are thinking is correct then what about Mamoru-san? Usagi and Mamoru are destined to be together. If she has feelings for Rei like we think she does then that goes against everything we have seen in the future."

Ami nods her head slightly. "I know, but what if it's wrong?" Ami states before Makoto turns her head sharply to look at her.

"How could it be wrong? You've heard the stories. You've seen the future and what about Chibi-Usa? She is the product of Mamoru's and Usagi's love for one another," Makoto states with a slight smile when she thinks about the future princess who has captured the hearts of the entire sailor Senshi, but most of all Rei's.

_Rei. Wait a minute._ Makoto looks over a Rei and Usagi then back at Ami for a moment as her mind is filled with thoughts. Thoughts that to her weren't starting to add up. Chibi-Usa's mannerisms and stances were a lot like Rei's and yet some more were Usagi's. Things were beginning to click inside of Makoto's head. She looks down at Ami who has the same look in her eyes and they both turn to look back towards Rei and Usagi once more and notice that for the first time since they had been there, Rei had moved and now had her arms wrapped around Usagi while the two slumbered away.

_Could it be? Could these two really be together in the future? _Those thoughts and more ran through the two girls heads before coming to a decision.

_If it's true then we have to protect them, Ami._

_I know love and we will. Something is going on that doesn't add up. Maybe it's time we called Setsuna on it._

Makoto nods her head slightly. _I think you're right. I'm going to go into the bathroom and call up the others to setup a Senshi meeting at our apartment tomorrow at Noon. I know that means leaving Usagi and Rei unguarded, but we need to get to the bottom of this. If these two are to be together then I don't have a good feeling about all that's happened._

_Me neither love, but we will get through this, together._

Makoto smiles at her girl friend then leans over and kisses her gently before walking quietly out of the room and down the hall towards the bathroom to make the call in secret. She closes the door quietly after looking around to make sure no one was up and about so that she wouldn't be over heard. Once the door is closed she flips open her communicator and taps it to make a call to all active Senshi.

"Calling all active Senshi. Calling all active Senshi. This is Makoto and I'm calling to inform everyone of an emergency Senshi meeting to be held tomorrow at noon at Ami's and my apartment," she announces into the communicator before Minakos face appears on the screen albeit tired looking.

"Setsuna and I will be there tomorrow," she announces before her communicator goes dark then Haruka's face appears also looking tired.

"Michiru and I shall be there. We'll be running a bit late, but we'll be there with Chibi-Usa and Hotaru," she announces before it goes dark as well then before Makoto can leave the room another face appears, a males face with short dark hair and amethyst eyes that reminds Makoto of Rei's eyes.

"I'll be there, Makoto-Chan. Don't worry. I'm a friend and I'll explain everything to you when I get there," the male says before the screen goes black.

Makoto blinks for a moment then nods her head feeling that they could trust this man, whoever he was, and leaves the room. She enters the room and notices Ami lying on her side asleep. With a smile she walks over to the sleepy Senshi of Water and picks her up and gently positions her on her lap. She strokes the girls' hair while she watches her friends sleep comfortably. Even with Usagi's snoring the raven haired miko doesn't stir from the position she is in.

_I can't believe she's been out of it for a couple of days now, but she did move once. Even if it was to put her arms around Usagi she still moved and that is a good sign though a small one. I just hope that what Ami and I have figured out is right or isn't. _She curses silently under her breath then sighs with a defeated look on her face. _Even though I want my friends to be happy I still feel strongly that what we have figured out is wrong. Why is that? Shouldn't Rei and Usagi be allowed to love? When we talk about the future we talk about the fact that Usagi and Mamoru are destined to be together, but I never hear us talking about them being in love and why not? Shouldn't they be in love with each other? Should destiny be more important then love? No, it shouldn't, but why do I get the feeling that I have to protect Rei and Usagi and yet at the same time I feel that I need to protect Usagi and Mamoru from this love that we see between the Princess and Rei? Kami! My head hurts from all these thoughts and yet underneath all of these thoughts I get the strong feeling that something is wrong. I just hope Setsuna-Chan will be able to help shed some light on all that's been happening. If not her then maybe that strange male._

Makoto leans her head back and closes her eyes while trying to will away all the thoughts that are running through her head after a while the Senshi of Thunder falls asleep while still thinking about Rei and Usagi.

* * *

Luna and Artemis sit on Usagi's window sill watching the four Sailor Senshi and sigh softly.

"She's been unconscious for several days now, Artemis. I'm very worried about Rei-Chan. This isn't some cold that we're dealing with. I truly believe that it's something far more sinister then that," Luna states while she worriedly watches over Usagi and Rei's sleeping forms.

Artemis nods his head feeling the panic welling up within side of him for the hundredth time since Rei went into the coma she seems to be in, but he pushes it aside and takes a deep breath to calm himself. "I know, Luna. What worries me more is that even Ami doesn't know what it's all about or even how to help her, but at least she moved. It might be a small gesture, but maybe it means she'll be waking up soon," Artemis states with hope filling his voice.

Luna nods her head then sighs once more. "I hope you are right, Artemis. I don't know how much more of this we can take. We don't even know if Rei will be herself when she comes out of it. We don't know anything and that's what worries me the most. The fact that there has been an attack on a Senshi and we don't know why or who caused this. I feel so hopeless right now. We're suppose to help and protect these girls and we couldn't even do that," Luna states before hanging her head then looks up when Artemis nuzzles her and smiles albeit a small one.

Luna leans her head against Artemis's and they look back towards their charges. "Don't worry so much, Luna. They've grown into strong women and if anyone can come out of this it's Rei. She's strong. Very strong in fact."

Luna nods her head, but can't seem to shake the feeling of dread that washes over her. _We'll just have to be patient. Artemis is right. She is strong and she'll come out of it. I know she will. I just wish I knew why she went into this in the first place. Who are we dealing with? _Luna and Artemis continue to watch over the two when they notice a change.

They look at each other and frown then turn their heads back towards the sleeping girls. Rei moves though the movement is small she moves. Then the sleeping girl raises her head and slowly opens her eyes. Luna and Artemis's eyes grow wide and they hope off the sill to wake the other two slumbering Senshi.

* * *

_I'll always be your friend. _Was the last thing Rei hears before coming back to the land of the living. She shifts and groans and tries to sit up, but is held still by a form next to her. She moves her head slightly to the left of her then raises it and notices Usagi sleeping with her head resting on her shoulder. She shifts out from under her then slowly gets up and groans when her head begins to pound. She rubs her temples and groans again when she feels the stiffness from her back protest against being moved. She stretches and hears the audible cracking as it realigns itself back into position before turning her head slightly hearing the vertebrae readjust back into place. Feeling eyes on her she looks to the corner where Ami and Makoto are sitting and sees them staring back at her with shocked expressions on their faces then they brake out into smiles before jumping up and crossing over to where the miko sits. She smiles at them as they hug her and wonder what this is all about.

She tries to say a greeting back her voice breaks and she feels a cool glass pressed into her hand after taking several gulps and almost chokes on it she smiles at their laughter then sets the glass back down on the table next to Usagi's bed before trying to speak again.

"Hi," she says in greeting, but it comes out as a whisper from nonuse for the past several days.

"Hi, yourself. You really gave us all a good scare," Makoto states before sitting on the edge of the bed with Ami sitting at the foot of the bed next to her.

Rei scowls for a moment then looks up at them confused. "What do you mean?" She questions before looking at each of their faces.

Ami leans over and takes the miko's hands in her own. "You've been unconscious for the last four days. We weren't sure if you were ever going to wake up. You weren't moving, you weren't doing anything. The only time that you had made any type of movement was tonight when you wrapped your arms around Usagi after Mako-Chan put her in the bed with you," Ami answers her.

Rei frowns for a moment contemplating what Ami had told her before running her fingers through her hair and looks down at Usagi who surprisingly is still asleep. "Last thing I remember is my so called brother standing at the door with Usagi's mother then the next thing I'm waking up with Usagi sleeping on me and you two sitting on the floor sleeping," she answers before closing her eyes for a moment feeling the heat that comes from her bed partner.

The miko clenches her head for a moment feeling memories come over her. She lets out a moan while she sees flashes of what happened while she was out.

"Are you okay?" A voice asks her through the fog of pain.

Rei nods her head slightly before leaning her head back for a while. "Yeah I am. What happened to me?" She asks no one in particular.

"We're not sure what happened, but we're going to figure it out. Mako has called a Senshi meeting for tomorrow around noon. We'll talk to Setsuna about all of this. I'm sure she'll know something about it. If not her then we'll find something out trust me. This was a deliberate attempt on you, Rei. We see that now. You were the only one that those goons attacked. They didn't attack us or even Usagi who was standing right beside you at the time. It would also appear that the abrasion on your leg did something to you to induce a comatose like state that none of us were sure whether or not you would come out of," Ami states before resting her head against Mako's shoulder.

Rei looked down when she felt movement beside her and sees Usagi beginning to stir beside her. The Princess opens her eyes slowly and Rei smiles when she sees tired blue eyes staring back up at her. Usagi gasps then sits up and hugs Rei tightly to her.

"Oh my god. I thought you weren't going to wake up. I was so afraid," Usagi sobs into the miko's shoulder drenching it with tears.

Rei smiles softly and wraps her arms around the Princess gently and leans her head against her head before looking up at Makoto and Ami who smile back at her knowingly. Rei shakes her head and gives them both a hard look before returning her head back against the blonde's shoulder where she closes her eyes before allowing her self to indulge in the feel of the Princess in her arms.

After a while Usagi leans back from the embrace and wipes the tears from her eyes and slowly gets up. "I'm going down stairs to get some tea and inform everyone that you are awake. I'll bring you up a cup of tea. You just lay there and relax we aren't sure what happened and I'd rather you just sit there for a while and not worry about you lapsing back into your coma," Usagi states in a commanding voice that surprises those three girls, but not too much for they had seen her like this before, but that was only in battle.

Rei nods not feeling up to an argument with the future Queen and leans back into the pillows while watching the blond walk out then she looks at her two friends. "You know what? Its times like these that remind me that she is going to be a great ruler," the miko states while the other two nod their heads in agreement.

* * *

Usagi leans against the closed door for a moment after leaving and places her hand against her heart and sighs before walking down the stairs to the kitchen where she starts up some tea for her friend and herself. She looks over at the time and notices that it's seven in the morning. _When was the last time I was up this early?_ She quietly muses while watching the water fill up the coffee pot. She shakes her head and bustles around the kitchen grabbing extra tea cups and a tray to carry the items upstairs on before punching in a sequence on her communicator.

A very tired Minako appears on the screen and yawns. "Yeah, Usagi? What's up?" The head of her body guard asks while rubbing her eyes.

Usagi smiles and shakes her head. "Hey, Minako. Listen. Can you let everyone know over there that Rei is up and if they want they can come over when they are all awake. I think Rei can handle seeing you all today. We might as well have that meeting in my bedroom as well," Usagi answers though Minako raises her eyebrow at Usagi's practical thinking.

"Hmm. Sure. I can take care of it. I'll see you soon, Usagi," Minako says before the screen goes blank.

Usagi rubs the bridge of her nose then looks up when she hears someone shuffle into the kitchen and notices her brother coming into the room with a sleepy look on his features.

"Hi, Odango. You're up early," Shingo states with a surprised look on his face before going over to the refrigerator and extracts the carton of milk from inside.

"Hai, Rei is awake and I thought I'd make her some tea," Usagi states before piling her items onto the tray then turns back around with the tray in her hands to head upstairs.

When she turns around she notices, Shingo gone and the carton of milk left on top of the refrigerator. Chuckling she places the tray onto the table and reaches up to put the carton away before picking the tray back up and proceeds upstairs where she finds Shingo giving Rei a fierce hug while scolding her at the same time for making them worry so much about her. Usagi leans against the door unnoticed for a time being taking in her Fire Senshi's expression. _She's so cute._ Usagi sighs softly. _Damn destiny. Why can't I be allowed to choose who I love? Luna and everyone are always talking about destiny between Mamo and me. Why don't they talk about love? Love? _Usagi scoffs. _I don't think I'm even in love with Mamo. He feels more like my brother then he does my lover. Lover? _Usagi scoffs again at that the thought. _You have to be intimate before you can be someone's lover and we certainly haven't done that. I feel like our relationship is more out of obligation then love anymore. Sure I was attracted to the man when I first met him, but you can't base love on an attraction. If that's the case then I would be destined to be with half the population, Haruka included! _Usagi chuckles at that thought thinking back on when Minako and herself followed Haruka and Michiru around trying to figure out if the cute "boy" was dating the beautiful Michiru.

Shaking her head at the thoughts that are running through her head before looking up to see Rei looking at her. Their eyes lock onto one another and Usagi feels a pleasant tingly feeling run through her body. _I could defiantly get lost in those beautiful eyes of hers. May the Kami give me strength. When I look in her eyes I just want to chuck destiny and spend the rest of my life with her. _Usagi sighs then shakes her slightly before moving into the room. _But that would be selfish of me and I couldn't jeopardize Chibi-Usa's life like that either. _

She sets the tray down on her desk before handing out cups of tea to everyone in the room before settling down in the desk chair where she looks around the room at her friends and her brother. A silence settles on everyone in the room each one in their own thoughts about what had happened and two of them about destiny.

Suddenly Shingo jumps up from where he was sitting and begins to pace the room. Surprised Rei and Usagi look towards each other then towards Makoto and Ami who just shrug their shoulders just as surprised as the other two.

Shingo takes a deep breath then turns around and looks at the four girls in the room before settling his gaze upon Rei and Usagi. "Okay, listen and listen good because I am not telling you this twice. Alright?" He asks giving the two girls a hard stare then continues after they nod their heads. "Good. Look this is going to sound unusual because I'm not very good at being nice to my older sister, but you girls have become like sisters to me as well and despite the fact that I can be a brat and I fight with Usagi about as much as Rei and her fight I can't allow my sister and my other sister to go through life miserable simply because I love them to much to allow it and if you ever bring this up to mom I'll deny the whole thing," he states with a smile while the two girls chuckle at his statement. "Okay now that we have that settled I want to say something to the two of you. We all know that you are in love with each other. We have all probably known longer then the two of you have known yourselves. I'm pretty sure that everyone knows well everyone except maybe yourselves, but that's because you two think that you can't be together and you are both stubborn in your convictions. Whether it is because of destiny or because you aren't good enough I'm not sure. Oh don't give me that look, Usagi. Mom, dad and I know that you are Sailor Moon and that your friends are the Sailor Senshi. You might be able to fool others, but you can't fool us. We live with you remember? In any case I know that the two of you belong together. I mean. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see it and I don't think there is anyone in Japan who doesn't know it either at least they think something is going on between Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars. Then again that's just my friend's thoughts. In any case I think that the two of you just aught to get over this whole destiny/not good enough ordeal and just get together already!" Shingo exclaims before sitting down on the floor staring hard at the two people he had looked up to for a large part of his young life.

Rei stares down at the bedspread and licks her lips before looking up at Shingo and attempts to smile. "You've got it all wrong, Shingo. I couldn't feel anything for your sister I mean she's well your sister for one thing and well…" Rei trailed off when she realized that she wasn't making much sense.

She frowns slightly and lowered her gaze upon the blanket once again as if willing it to explode from her hard gaze upon it before throwing back the blanket and dashes for the door suddenly feeling trapped. _No. She doesn't feel the same way for me. That's impossible. She loves Mamoru. I've got to get out of here. _Rei thinks while she flies down the stairs and out the door without saying anything to Usagi's mother when she rushes past her and out the door.

Back in the room everyone looks at the door in surprise at Rei's sudden departure from the room.

"Umm. I'm not sure, but I think you hit a nerve, Shingo," Makoto mutters before looking back to Usagi who is staring intently at the door as if willing the miko to come back.

She looks around at everyone then rushes out of the door after Rei surprising the other Senshi and her brother.

Ami looks from the door to Shingo then to Makoto. "I think this is going to be a long day," Ami mutters before leaning her head against Makoto's shoulder.

Makoto chuckles then nods. "Agreed."

* * *

_To be continued ...

* * *

_

_Author's Ramblings:_ Well that's the end of chapter 7. I'm not sure what to say. I thought that since I decided not to take this off the net, but instead I took a break that I would redo this one and give it a little change. Anyways. As you all know I'm back and I hope to have this story wrapped up real soon. Thank you to everyone that reviewed. You were great inspiration and no I did not put that up so that I would get reviews because I was seriously debating taking this story offline, but since then I've decided that since I started this that I had better finish it other wise I wouldn't be any better then those author's that I cuse out when they leave a story unfinished. Anyways. I hope you all enjoy the rest of my series and that you continue to give me more feedback. It does give me some inspirations here and there. Thank you to those that suggested different things for the story. I greatly appreciate it. Anyways. I better get. I've been up for a long time with no sleep. Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Warrior and The Dove**

**By Mel RC**

**

* * *

**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

Rei feels the tears falling from her eyes while she runs down the street away from Usagi's house. Irritated she wipes at the tears in a useless attempt to stop the flow. She skids around a corner and ends up in Juuban Park well away from Usagi's house, but onward she runs through the park until finally exhausted she falls to the ground on her knees and looked up at the sky the tears that she once tried to stop flow down her cheeks sparking due to the midmorning sun light.

_It just can't be true. No. I just can't. _Rei buries her head into her arms that rest on her knees and allows herself to sob for the first time in years. _This is just a dream. I'll wake up and none of this will have happened. This is just an elaborate scheme to make me go out of my mind. I know it is. Why is this happening to me? Isn't this the reason I stayed away for so long? No choices, No, worrying about how she feels or how to react around her. Wait, what's that?_

Rei looks up from her knees and wipes at the tears that still cover her face then gets up slowly and narrows her eyes slightly before turning around in circles feeling a presence somewhere close to her. A presence that feels like it's radiating from every where around her. She frowns, but stays rooted to the spot she is standing in awaiting for the "thing" that is radiating all this energy to make itself known.

"You're still stubborn aren't you, Princess Minerva?" A woman dressed in pink, sitting on a large boulder about two feet away from Rei asks with a slight smirk on her face.

_She was so not there when I looked before. _Rei thinks to herself then shakes her head. _Well what do I expect? This is a dream after all. _

The woman laughs softly as if reading her mind. "Oh, I can assure you, babe. That this is no dream, but I assume everyone thinks that when they are in the presence of the Goddess of Love," the woman states with another smirk.

Rei shakes her head and mutters softly to herself. "Now, I'm going insane. Isn't that what insane people do? They see things that aren't there?" She asks herself then shakes her head before turning around to walk away.

"Wait, sweet pea. I really am here to help you," the Goddess of Love pleads with Rei which makes her stop in her tracks and turn around to face the Goddess of Love with a raised eyebrow.

"How can you help me when I can't even help myself? I stayed away for two years hoping that these feelings would go away, but they didn't. Then I end up getting knocked out by some lunatic's and have a really fucked up dream and you sit there saying you want to help. Well I'm sorry, Goddess, but this is one thing you can't help me with. I can't fight destiny and destiny says that Usagi and Mamoru are going to be together. Even a goddess can not fight the fates," Rei retorts scornfully and bows her head in defeat.

"By the, well, me, you are stubborn. Alright look, sweet pea. I'm going to lay this all out for you, okay? There are forces at work that forbid me to give you any real answers, but just know that my two sisters are really up to their elbows trying to help you solve this case. I myself am very ticked off that someone has messed with the best destined couple since the warrior and the bard. However, I can tell you this. Follow your heart, sweet pea. That's the only way you can really defeat those that have put this restriction against you. If you just follow what your heart says it will never steer you wrong, I can promise you that. I know that you are skeptical about me, so just go to my daughter she'll help you out. My time grows short. If I stay here any longer the force that strives to throw you into chaos will know that I am here, but I can give you one more piece of advice before I go. There is a library that is hidden by magic. Go there and find what you are looking for, it will help you to restore your true memories of the Moon Kingdom and you will know how to defeat your enemies. Now, I must go. Take care, sweet pea," the Goddess says before there is a blinding light and she is gone.

Rei blinks away the spots before her eyes and then looks around for the Goddess of Love, but comes up with nothing. Shaking her head thinking that she has finally gone around the bend she turns around to go but before she does she sees a glowing sword sitting against a tree. Leaning her head to the side she walks over to it and picks it up. Feeling a surge of energy flow through her and sense of familiarity she smiles softly before putting it into her subspace pocket before turning to leave the park.

_Maybe I wasn't hallucinating after all, but a library? Wouldn't Luna have known about a library? Destiny. _Rei sighs then stops to think for a moment. _What if Luna can't remember this library? Someone seems to be manipulating the Senshi and their memories if what the Goddess said about finding my real memories is true, but who could be doing such a thing and why? What do they have to gain out of all of this? And how can any of us stop this person if we don't even know who it is or why they are doing anything? Could it be that man that calls himself my brother? Is he the cause of everything that is happening to, Rei? And why does it seem that Usagi trusted him so quickly? I have more questions then I do answers and it seems that it just won't end until I find this library. _Rei sighs then looks around for a moment before sitting down on the ground and closes her eyes for a moment to get her bearings. _This is going to be a long day. _The miko thinks before standing back up after feeling a bit better then heads off out of the park and down the sidewalk. _And I have a feeling that it's just going to get worse before it gets better, but at least I have something to go on. I just wish I knew where to start looking. It's not like I have a map to this hidden library. _The miko stops for a moment. _A map no, but the Goddess did say that it's hidden by magic and that I can feel, so I just have to go with my sense's on this one. Great now I know I am insane for going after something a hallucination told me about. Can this day get any better? _She asks herself sarcastically before heading back down the walkway. _Well it's worth a shot.

* * *

_

**­­**"Okay, so let me get this straight. Rei jumps up from the bed and beelines it out the door then out of the house, when not long after Rei leaves, Usagi follows as well and now no one knows where they are? Have you tried their communicators?" Haruka asks from where she is sitting on the couch next to Michiru who is looking from her partner to the two inner Senshi present at the emergency meeting that Ami called right after Rei and Usagi's disappearance.

Makoto nods her head and sighs. "Yes, we have tried their communicator's. Usagi's is sitting on her night stand and Rei's is shut off. Ami is trying to get a fix on it with her computer, but it isn't easy with it being shut off. Something to do with radio waves and the like which gives me a headache," she answers while the other Senshi chuckle quietly.

"So what the heck do we do? Our Hime has taken off and Rei is gone as well. It's obvious that whatever is out there it's after Rei for some reason. It doesn't care for the rest of us it's just after Rei and we need to figure out why. That and there is the fact that Rei seems to have a brother who knows whom we are and if I'm correct he also knows what is going on as well, cause he showed up right when Rei collapsed and I don't think that's a coincidence either. So do we bring him here and see what he wants or do we just confront him somewhere neutral incase he turns out to be working for those that are after Rei?" Ami asks before looking up from her computer to regard the others in the room before looking back at Makoto to see her nodding her head.

Haruka looks at everyone gathered then looks towards Michiru who nods her head at her. "Well Michi and I met Rei's brother last night. He came to the house to speak to Setsuna who knows him. I would have to agree that he does know what is going on, but I can't tell you because I think that it's his responsibility to tell you what he knows, besides I'm not sure that I would tell you everything right anyways. It's kind of a fantastic story all in all," Haruka states before running her fingers through her hair.

Michiru nods her head and squeezes Haruka's hand. "I think that it would be best if we talk to Cyan about what is going on. Because what he has to say will enlighten each of you and maybe think about what really goes on or did go on in our lives when we were all living in the Moon Kingdom," Michiru says before leaning her head against Haruka's shoulder and looks up at her with a soft smile on her face.

Makoto looks up from her hands with a raised eyebrow. "Why is that, Michi?" She asks before rubbing the back of her neck.

"You'll just have to find out when you talk to, Cyan. He's with Setsuna right now. We were supposed to contact Setsuna when we're ready for her to come over. We weren't sure how you would react to having him over here, so Setsuna decided that it best for you to decide for yourselves before we brought him over, just in case," Haruka states while rubbing the back of her neck and smiles sheepishly.

Ami shakes her head. "So in other words, Setsuna knew that we would agree to having him over here, but decided that it would be best for us to decide before actually bringing him over so that we could feel that we at least had a say in the matter am, right?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

Haruka and Michiru look at each other before looking over at Ami and Makoto and nod their heads while sweat dropping.

Ami nods her head before going back to the program on her computer. "That's what I thought. Well contact her so that we can get to the bottom of everything," she states without looking up from her computer.

Haruka looks at Michiru and shrugs then pressed a button on her communicator to contact Setsuna. "They're ready, Setsuna. Bring Cyan up so that we can talk," Haruka says to Setsuna before disconnecting it after getting a nod from Setsuna.

Makoto gets up from her chair when there is a knock on the door to answer it only to find Setsuna and Cyan standing in front of it. Makoto raises an eyebrow in surprise then steps back from the door to allow them in. She looks to Haruka and Michiru then back towards the duo that's standing inside the door in the living room.

"I take it that they were waiting outside, huh?" Makoto asks before closing the door then motions for the two new arrivals to sit down before going back to her seat beside Ami.

Haruka nods her head then shrugs slightly. "There was no sense in them waiting at the house if it you three agreed to talk to him, right?" She asks before standing up with Michiru. "We're going to go look for Rei and Usagi. Let us know on our communicator's if you get the signal working, Ami. We'll let you know if we find them before that."

Ami nods her head. "Right, I just hope that they are okay and that who ever is after Rei doesn't decide to attack her while she's gone," she states before looking away from the screen and rubs the bridge of her nose.

Haruka moves over to Ami and places a hand on her shoulder then smiles softly. "Don't worry, Ami. Rei can take care of herself. I'm more worried about her talking to moon face. I've seen her when she's driven and she's a bit scary," Haruka states while the others laugh quietly.

Minako who had been quiet throughout the entire conversation lets out a sigh and shakes her head. "I just don't see why those two just can't except the fact that they love each other and be done with it. There love is old, I can feel that, but I just don't remember them ever having a relationship during the Moon Kingdom," she states to everyone's bewilderment.

Haruka looks at Michiru who raises an eyebrow at her then shrugs. "Well we'll be going. There are a lot of things that Cyan will want to discuss with the three of you and we need to find Rei and Usagi before someone else does," Haruka states before walking towards the door and holds it open for Michiru then closes it behind them.

The three inner Senshi turn their gazes towards Cyan who gulps and rubs the back of his neck before looking at Setsuna who just smiles and waves her hand forward for him to start explaining everything that he had explained earlier.

He looks at her pleadingly but gives up with a sigh when her knowing smile does leave her face. He shakes his head then looks back towards the inner Senshi with a nervous smile on his face.

"Well, now that we are all here, I suppose the best thing for me to do would be to start at the beginning," he lets out another sigh then leans back into his seat for the long story a head of him. "You see it started before any of you were born. Even before the raise of the Moon Kingdom and the start of the first Serenity. The gods saw that there was a lot of strife on Earth and that there was really no one to protect it from the troubles of the Youma. So the gods held conference for many months to decide what to do about it. Thus resulting in the start of Senshi and the very first rule of a Serenity, but strife still happened and it wasn't until Usagi's mother ascended to the throne that there was finally peace on Earth and the other planets, but I'm getting a head of myself. Let me tell you about the birth of yourselves before we get into the prophecy that was written about the Moon Princess and her soul mate, shall we?" Cyan says before Makoto places a can of soda in his hand which he smiles up at her in a thank you before popping the can open and takes a long drink from it before wiping his lips on his sleeve.

Ami holds up a hand before he can continue on with his story. "Wait a minute, before you continue with your story could you please tell us who you are?" Ami asks with a calm expression on her face that betrayed the look of anxiety in her eyes.

Cyan smiles slightly and nods his head. "Yes, that would be a good idea. My name is Selma and I'm Rei's sister," she states and the others gasp softly when the image ofSelma shimmers then instead sitting in his place is a blond haired girl with short hair, hazel eyes and a distinctive scar over the corner of her mouth sits.

* * *

_To Be Continued …_ _

* * *

_

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Authors Ramblings:_ Heh. Now you weren't expecting that were you? Do you remember who that girl is from the story? Heh. Told you all that the story would start making sense soon and it will. I suspect that you will learn everything you need to learn in the next two more chapters. Yes, that's right folks. I'm back. Sorry for the long wait, but finals got to me and the RL got me to busy to write anything. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, because I truly have to say that I enjoyed writing this one, but the next chapter will be even better. Anyways. Ja Ne!


	8. Chapter 8

**The Warrior and The Dove**

**By Mel RC**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The figure sighed while she leaned against the wall watching the blond girl at the table_. I can't believe that the day has arrived. The day where I'll have to let her go and my heart will break into a thousand pieces._ The figure thinks while still watching the blond and her friends giggle like school girls as they gush over the beautiful blond in the white wedding dress.

Again the figure sighed then fingered the lace that covered her shoulders and rolled her eyes at the memory of her friend gushing over the dress that she now wore for the said occasion. Her thoughts turning back to the day the dress was bought and groaned loudly. _Oh why did I go with her? I knew this was going to happen. All she had to do was just look at me with those soulful eyes and I was gone. It's just like it always is when I'm around her and she gives me that look._

The woman cursed silently to herself then pushed off the wall and walked over towards the woman that her friends were gushing over. She forced a smile to her lips that didn't really reach her eyes, but what did she care? It was this occasion that was making her heart feel like it was being ripped from her chest. How could she be happy if she was in so much pain? But she tried. She tried because of the love for her friend. For her Princess. For her Usagi.

* * *

Hino Rei smiled that day, but to those who really knew her, knew that her heart was breaking even the woman that loved knew it and it saddened her more then she thought possible. _Even when Mamo broke up with me I didn't feel this much pain,_ Usagi thought while she looked into violet eyes of her best friend.

* * *

Shaking her head from those thoughts she smiled at her friends and thanked them for the compliments, but it didn't mean much to her unless she had Rei's. She looked up again into those violet eyes and smiled to her friend who smiled back, but she saw. She saw that the smile didn't reach her eyes at all. _Oh Rei. What can I do to help your pain? _Usagi thought while looking into those normally guarded eyes.

Rei shook her head then smiled fully at Usagi. "You look beautiful, Usa," Rei whispered into Usagi's ear when she pulled her into a hug.

Usagi sighed and felt something deep in her heart click. She frowned for a moment then smiled joyously, but then tears came to her eyes when she realized the weight of the situation that now presented itself to her.

She leaned back and looked at Rei and smiled before nodding. "Thank you, Rei," She answered then turned when there was a knock on the door.

Her mother stuck her head into the room and smiled at her daughter. "Usagi, it's time," she smiled brightly then left the room closing the door with a click.

Usagi takes a deep breath then puts on a smile that is forced and no longer cheerful. _What's going on with me? I should be happy, but I'm not. I was yesterday. Wasn't I? _She asks herself then she begins to think about if for a moment while she walks out of the room. Then she shakes her head. _No. I really wasn't. I haven't been. Not for a long time. Why is that? _She asks herself then sighs and shakes her head. _Well there's nothing I can do about it now. _She stands beside her father and wraps her arm around his waiting for her turn to walk down the isle. _Why is it that I suddenly feel that this is a horrible mistake?

* * *

_

_It figures that it would be a Catholic wedding. Bah. _Rei scoffs while she walks down the isle with Yuuichirou beside her, her arm linked with his. She looked down at her feet for a moment then back up at towards Mamoru and his best man who stood waiting for his bride to come down the isle. A voice in Rei's mind screamed _No, You Baka! She's not supposed to be with him. She's supposed to be with you. Stop her!_ Rei shook her head and wondered for, what seemed to be the hundredth time in the past two weeks if this wedding wasn't driving her towards insanity.

She let's go of Yuuichirou's arm and walked towards her other friends that served as Usagi's bridesmaids.

They all turned their heads as the wedding march began to play and through the doors walks out Usagi and her father. Rei gulped her eyes never leaving the beautiful site before her as she walked down the isle. She closes her eyes and sighs softly an image coming to her mind of her standing where Mamoru now stood and Usagi looking at her the way she was looking at her.

_Gods, I really hate that man_ right now She thinks before opening her eyes and looks over at Usagi who glides up beside Mamoru and smiles at him before turning to face the priest.

* * *

Usagi looks over at Mamoru and frowns. _Why do I feel like this? _She shakes her head slightly and turns to the priest when he clears his throat.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the presence of God to witness the union between Mamoru Chiba and Usagi Tsukino in holy matrimony. If there is anyone that should object to this union please speak now or forever hold their peace," the priest says before looking around the church at the friends and family of the two young couple standing there, but no one moved.

Then there was a voice. Small at first then it raised louder, struggling to say something. Everyone looked around for the voices then everyone turned to look up at the people gathered in front of alter.

"I…I…I…object," two small voices say in unison.

People gasp when they hear what the voices say and the priest looks at the two people who have spoken out.

"Why do you object this holy union?" The priest questions quietly.

"Because I love her," one says while another voice whispers. "I don't love him."

A louder gasp and whispering erupts from everyone in the church and Usagi's father slumps down and sighs before wiping his forehead and smiles at the two that had spoken out against the marriage knowing that it had come close, but it finally came.

Mamoru looks at Usagi in surprise then takes her hands in his. "What? What do you mean you don't love me, Usako? I thought. I mean. We're going to be King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo," he whispers the last sentence sharply. "Or have you forgotten Chibi-Usagi?"

Usagi shakes her head. "She'll be around. There's a way and Setsuna said that not everything is written on stone that everyday the future changes from what we decide, but a lot of things stay the same. Chibi-Usagi will be born and I will be Queen of Crystal Tokyo, just, I'll rule with someone else by my side," Usagi whispers looking up into Mamoru's eyes. "If you truly love me then you'll let me go, Mamoru. I can't be with someone that I can't love and it's not fair for you either is it? Can you honestly say that you love me as well? Have you not felt the connection? It's not there, Mamo."

Mamoru frowns then nods. "You're right. I don't want you to unhappy and if being with someone else will make you happy then that will make me happy as well, Usa. I...I... haven't felt the same for a long time and I thought maybe this marriage would, but I see now that we would both be trapped and I don't want that for us. Be with who you really love and be happy, Usako," he whispers to her while leaning his forehead against hers and smiles at her.

She smiles back and hugs him tightly before moving around him where Rei stands looking a bit surprised at the events that had just played out.

Usagi looks at Rei then takes her hands in hers and kneels before Rei who looks down at her still slightly shell shocked. Usagi smiles up at Rei reassuringly then kisses her hands.

"Rei, I know that you and I have been through a lot and that we argue worse then a married couple, but I want you to know that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you please," she stops and swallows hard before forging ahead. "Please marry me, Rei-chan."

Rei shakes her head not believing her ears, but when she looks back down into Usagi's eyes she sees the tears the brim in her eyes threatening to spill over onto her beautiful cheeks.

Rei smiles softly and takes a hand from between Usagi's hands and cups her cheek in her hand and nods slightly then kneels down before Usagi and takes her face in both of her hands. "Usagi, you have me. Married or not. Heart and Soul. You'll have me from now till the end of eternity. Yes. Yes, I'll marry you, my love," Rei whispered fiercely then leaned into Usagi and kissed her deeply for the first time in this life.

* * *

Rei wakes up with a start from where she is sitting on a park bench. She had been looking for the library for hours before deciding to come back to the park and try to find the woman that she had talked to this morning, but with no luck. After finally admitting defeat to the search she had sat down on the bench for a rest never intending to fall asleep on the bench.

She sighs before stretching out her frame from where she was sitting groaning as her back popped and realigned itself back into place then she stands and looks around before letting out another sigh. _Well might as well get back to searching. _She shakes her head before starting off at a trot out of the park and onto the side walk this time heading west.

* * *

On the other side of the park another figure jerks awake and rubs their eyes then looks around at the clearing with a sigh, Usagi pushes herself up from the bench and shakes her head. _I must be losing my mind, because now I'm dreaming about asking Rei-chan to marry me. _She shakes her head again before turning to the east to look once again for her friend, Rei. _Mother, please keep Rei safe until I find her. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to her. I missed her so much while she was away at college in America and then I was afraid for her when she went into that coma and now. Now I don't even know why she ran away like she did. Was what Shingo said correct? Does she really love me that way? Do I love her that way? I don't know. I guess I'll cross that bridge when I find her. _Usagi sighs once more while walking down the street oblivious to two figure's standing on the top of a building.

* * *

"Well we found Moon Face. Now we just have to find Pyro. You stick to her and make sure nothing happens. I'm going to search west of here and see if I find her. I'll contact you if I do, okay?" Haruka asks Michiru who are watching Usagi walk down the street not to far from them.

With a nod of her head Michiru leaps across the building and lands on the other side, but not before giving her love a kiss and a whisper of caution which Haruka smiles and nods before taking off towards the west, both of them sending prayers to their patron gods to keep their friends safe.

* * *

_To be continued …

* * *

_

_Author's Ramblings: _What? You didn't think that I was going to allow them to be all happy did you? Come on! See I love the character Rei. She reminds me a lot of me, so of course it's only natural that I should torture my lovely character is it not? Lol. HEY! This makes two chapters in one day! YAY! Okay ya'll I got to be going. Ja Ne!


	9. Chapter 9

The Warrior and The Dove

By Mel RC

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Chapter 9

* * *

Selma sits looking at the girls sitting around her with their mouths open in surprise then looks over at Setsuna with a raised eyebrow before looking back at them. "I know that this might come as a shock to you, but I am who I say I am. Even Setsuna here was shocked to see me the first time when I appeared to her some time ago in the Time Gate," Selma smirks at Setsuna when she looks over at her only to see her scowl deeply which in turn makes Selma chuckle at the frowning Senshi of Time.

"I didn't find that funny, Selma. I thought you were dead. You came to me without warning and it shocked the hell out of me," Setsuna states with crossed arms across her chest.

Selma laughs softly. "Then I got my desired effect," she states before turning her head back to the inner Senshi. "Now, I believe we have gathered here to talk about what's going on with your friend Rei. So sit back because it's a long story."

Selma clears her throat then looks at Makoto, then to Ami before landing her gaze on Minako who smiles at her warmly. "A long time ago when you were born there was a prophecy that the fates had given to your families. Each one contained information about what you would do once you would grow up and who your soul mate was. Fortunately or unfortunately depending how you look at it. The prophecy that existed between the Senshi of Mars and the Moon Princess was fulfilled. They were united and their love was reviled by no one not even the Earth prince who was suppose to be with another, Usagi's twin sister, Selena, but the Earth goddess, Gaia, interrupted the prophecy all wrong and when she found out that Usagi and Mars had gotten together she felt that she was wronged some how and that her son was suppose to be the one to win the love of the Moon Princess not some lowly Senshi," Selma stops for a moment to take a drink from the soda can before continuing on with her story.

"The Goddess decided to get her revenge by sending Beryl to destroy the Moon Kingdom and with the Moon Kingdom the memories of those that lived there. When you were reincarnated she imposed false memories into each and every one of your minds. However, the love that exists between Mars and The Moon was one that was destined by the fates themselves, therefore unbreakable though forgotten. Now, however, it would seem that the Goddess has discovered the fact that Rei is in love with Usagi and there for is a threat to all her plans at revenge. She won't attack Usagi, because she still believes that she is her sons intended and Rei stands for the destruction of all her carefully laid plans because Rei holds the secret to unlocking the memories that are locked up within their minds," Selma explains before leaning back into her chair looking at the stunned expressions on the Senshi's faces.

"How can Rei unlock their memories?" Ami asks after a moment of silence.

Selma sighs and rubs the side of her face. "I don't know. Our father never told me how because he is forbidden to meddle in mortal's lives and right now you are gods that walk around in mortal's bodies that is until you get your memories back as well. After the defeat of Gaia the world will descend into what you had seen when you went into the future when you were younger. However, when you are able to restore your locked memories of the past you must remember that you have to put on a charade for your younger selves when you travel to the future for to unlock the memories would bring about Crystal Tokyo for Mamoru and his intended Selena," Selma explains while rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"So then is Chibi-Usa really Usagi and Mamoru's or is she born between the union of Rei and Usagi?" Makoto asks before looking at Ami who leans forward waiting for the answer.

Selma scratches her temple before looking at Setsuna who sighs softly. "This piece of knowledge will not disrupt the time line, Selma for they already know of Chibi-Usa. Knowing who her parents are will not change what has already occurred," Setsuna replies from her perch on the side of the couch beside Minako.

Selma nods in understanding then looks back towards Makoto. "Chibi-Usa comes from the union between Rei and Usagi. Though how that will occur no one knows. When I had asked Rei in the future she just told me "None of your business," and I just left it at that," Selma answers while the other Senshi laugh at Rei's predicted answer.

"Are you from the future or are you from the present?" Minako asks from where she sits with her head against Setsuna's thigh.

"Well, I've been to the future, but I am most certainly from the present. The time lines hold some gods, but it doesn't seem that they can hold me. I can come and go from the present and go to the future, though the past is some what difficult for me. I suspect that Gaia has put a wall up so that Setsuna can't see that well into the past. For her to see into the past would make it easier for her to know that Rei and Usagi are to be together."

"So are there any other gods that are trying to help, but can't?" Ami asks with a slight frown on her face while she looks from Selma to Setsuna and back again.

"Like I think I can answer that for you," a voice answers before Selma can and in the middle of the room appears the same woman that was sitting in the park talking to Rei.

Minako's mouth drops open then she stands up and walks slowly over to the woman before encircling the woman in a hug when she opens her arms up to her.

"Oh my baby girl, it's been so long since I've seen you," the woman mumbles into Minako's hair while holding her tight.

"It's good to see you too, mother," Minako mumbles back then releases her mother and stands away from her.

Selma looks at the woman then over to Minako then back again. "How is it that you know that Aphrodite is your mother?" Selma asks with a slight frown set on her features.

Aphrodite giggles softly like a school girl. "Like, duh, warrior babe. My girl has the gift of empathy. She can feel a mothers love from a mile away. Isn't that right sweet pea?" She asks Minako who smiles and nods at her mother before Aphrodite looks back at Selma. "Didn't my barbarian of a brother teach you anything?"

Selma blushes and coughs while the others laugh at Aphrodite's comment. "Yes, well. Ares mostly talks about how you're an air head and that your meddlesome, Aunt Aphrodite," Selma mutters while rubbing the back of her head with one hand a somewhat sheepish look crossing her face.

Ami frowns from where she is sitting while looking back and forth between Selma and Aphrodite. "Wait a moment. If we are descended from the Greek gods then we're all related and by taking a partner of one of the Senshi we are committing incest," the wisdom Senshi states with a look of utter shock and revolution.

Aphrodite shakes her head. "Not true. While all of you are goddesses you are not descendants of the Greek gods. Some of you like Haruka are descended from the Norse. Though you are champions of the Greek gods that doesn't mean you all are related to them," Aphrodite explains then smiles when a look of utter relief washes across Ami's face.

Makoto nods her head after hearing what Aphrodite says. "Well that would explain how we can live to be over a thousand years old and not look a day over twenty-three," she states while the others chuckle softly.

Minako frowns for a moment in thought then looks up at Setsuna. "How long have you been a goddess?" She asks bluntly.

Setsuna sighs softly. "When Beryl attacked I was injured pretty badly, but not enough to where I died. I've been living for millennium's waiting for you all to be awakened and when you were I was allowed to be with you again my love," she states before leaning towards Minako and brushes her lips against hers gently.

Minako looks away from Setsuna to regard Selma. "We can't allow, Gaia to win. If it's Rei and Usagi who are destined to be together then we must make sure that it comes to past. I can't imagine myself without Setsuna-chan and I know that Rei feels the same way. We'll do everything within our power to help Usagi and Rei. We can even look for Usagi's twin sister so that Mamoru-san will be happy as well," she states with a smile.

Selma smiles softly and nods her head. "I know where Usagi's twin sister is. She's in America. I went to college with her and even fell in love with her," she states before lowering her head then takes a deep breath before looking back up. "It's not going to be easy to convince her to come back here with me, but I'm sure I can get it done. The rest of you should go search for Rei and Usagi. Do not under any circumstances tell them what I have revealed to you. They must not be interfered with. It is up to them and only them to break the memory blockage and restore their rightful memories. All we can do is help to make sure that they are not disturbed in their search for the memories."

Everyone around the room nods their heads before standing up to walk to the door, but Makoto grabs Selma's arm before they can go out the door and hangs back for everyone to leave.

"Are you sure that this is how it should be?" Makoto asks with a serious look on her face.

Selma smiles then places her hand onto Makoto's shoulder. "Makoto, think about it with Rei's perspective. She knows that she is in love with Usagi and she doesn't know why, but the love is so strong that should would die for her which she has many of times in fact. Also think about it if you were in her place. Would you not stop at nothing to be able to love Ami?" Selma asks while glaring at her with a calm expression on her face which betrayed her stormy eyes which Makoto notes does look like Rei's in a serious moment.

Makoto nods her head slightly. "You're right. I would stop at nothing to help Ami and to figure out what to do if the situation was reversed," Makoto lets out a sight before bowing her head then brings it back to regard Selma with a smile on her face. "Well then. Let's go and find them so we can bring them both to their true soul mate."

Selma nods then chuckles before heading out of the apartment before Makoto and jogs ahead to catch up with the rest of the Senshi. _Well Rei. You've got your help. Now, let's see if we can't find you in time so that we can help you with your situation. Please be okay and remember that the dream you had was just a dream and not something that should stop you from finding the answers. For my life and what happened up at college is not something that will happen to you. I promise. _Selma sighs softly then looks up when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She smiles at Setsuna then nods her head before they start off on their search.

"Selma, you said that the gods weren't allowed to meddle in Rei and Usagi's lives, yet here you are helping us. Why is that?" Ami asks from beside Minako while they make their way down the street.

Selma smiles rather reluctantly. "That's because I'm not known to Gaia. I move more or less without her detection. If I was detected I would hate to know what the consequences would be," she states her eyes flicking around the street.

"Oh don't worry about it, babe. Everything will be fine," Aphrodite says with a chuckle before leaning down to kiss Minako on the cheek. "I have to go now sweet pea. Be careful."

Minako nods her head and smiles. "Of course I will," she answers before there is a flash of light then the Goddess of Love is gone in a blink of an eye.

"I still haven't got the hang of that," Selma mutters to herself then sighs softly. "Okay everyone let's spread out. Contact each other on your communicators if you find them and try to keep them there until the rest of us get there."

Everyone nods before splitting up going in separate directions. _Be okay you guys. _The thoughts of the Senshi and Selma echo in their minds before jogging off to find their missing comrades.

* * *

_To be continued…

* * *

_

_Author's Ramblings: _Wow. Here I was gone for a long time and now I have three chapters out all at once. I hope you all have enjoyed these last three chapters. The end is near everyone. The end is near! Lol. Thanks again for all the reviews. Ja Ne!


	10. Chapter 10

**The Warrior and The Dove

* * *

**

**Part 10

* * *

**

Rei looks up at the sky noting the fading sunlight and sighs deeply. _Well so much for finding that library that the supposed goddess told me about. I think that this is going to take me longer then I originally thought. Wish I could get Ami's help with this one. I'll bet she can put in some sort of configuration into that mini super computer of hers and find it in no time flat. _She sighs again before looking up at the sky one more time. _Well might as well get another useless search in before the sun is finally down besides I have some chores to do for grandpa back at the Jinja. I still can't believe I'm going on this wild goose chase, but then again for Usa I'd do anything. _

With a nod of her head she sets off at a trot across the street unaware that a figure is watching her from the rooftop.

Haruka lets out a sigh and smiles softly. _Finally I found you, Pyro. I think nowis thetime to let Usa know that I've found her. _

She flips open her communicator to reach Usagi, but doesn't reach anyone on the other end. _Damn it! That's right. She left her communicator back at her house. Guess I'll just have to get a hold of Michi and hope that she's finally caught up to Usagi._

She races across the roof tops to keep Rei in her insight while she tries to contact Michiru on her communicator. She smiles when she sees Michiru's drawn and worried face appear in the little screen.

"Hey, love, did you catch up to Moon face?" Haruka asks before looking up just in time to see Rei rounding a corner.

"Yeah, Ruka, but we still haven't found Rei yet and Usagi's really worried. She's also sort of pissed off that Rei has her communicator off that andwell that she left her's at home. She was muttering something about absent minded dork or something like that. I can't believe the things that are coming out of her mouth. That University has changed, Usa," Michiru answers with a laugh and a shake of her head.

Haruka grins rakishly. "Well we couldn't expect her to stay innocent forever, Michi. University will do that to people. Look at Rei," she states before putting on more speed to get a head of the Miko in order to stop her.

She looks back down at the communicator to see Michi's thoughtful face looking back at her. "That is true, before when Rei was younger she was all fire. Now she has that same fire, but it's more controlled and less of an inferno. Anyway, I'll let Usagi know that you found Rei. Try to get Rei to come to the Crown; We'll wait for you there. I'll contact the others to let them know thatwe found them and where to meet up with us at. I'll see you later, love," she says before the screen of Haruka's communicator goes dark.

Haruka nods her head then sighs before closing the communicator then looks back towards where Rei is walking behind her. She takes a deep breath then prepares herself to jump down to the ground and wait for Rei. _I just know that I'm going to get a tongue lashing, but this is for Rei's own good. She has to come to terms with this and she needs to tell Usagi. I've got a feeling that her feelings might just not be one sided, but how to know? That's the question isn't it?_

With another sigh she jumps down to the ground, de-transforming before hitting the ground then leans against the wall casually, as if she just didn't drop down two stories to the ground, and waits for the miko to catch up to her.

Rei looks up from the ground that she was currently staring at mulling over her thoughts and notices Haruka leaning up against a wall down the sidewalk in front of her. She lets out a sigh before looking around. _Well, I suppose I couldn't avoid them. Besides it's just Haruka. She might be waiting for Michi or Setsuna. It might be just coincidence that she's right there in front of me. _Rei rubs the bridge of her nose and shakes her head. _Yeah, and the Titanic is going to rise from its watery grave and do the Rumba, fat chance. _Squaring her shoulders for the confrontation that she knows is going to take place she walks purposely over to Haruka and stands in front of her with a look that could kill a lesser human being.

"I know you've been following me, Haruka, the question is why?" Rei asks through gritted teeth.

Haruka looks around then back at Rei with mock surprise on her face. "Oh, Rei, I didn't see you. How nice to bump into you," she states with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Rei's frown deepens. "Cut the crap, Haruka. Odango, sent you out to find me, huh?Was sheafraid that her brave Senshi might get caught up with the bad guys again and thenend upin a coma again thatturns out to be very,oh howshould I say this? Well let's just say that it was very enlightening. Yes, that's the word that I'm looking for," Rei states with sarcasm as well noting the frown that begins to appear on Haruka's face.

"No, Usa didn't send me. In fact, no one sent me. Michi and I went out looking on our own, because after you ran out of the house, Usagi left right after you did to look for you. You both are so blind. You run away from each other instead of running to each other. You both look for love when it's staring you right in the face all along. What the hell is wrong with you, Rei? Can't you see beyond your own pain that you can't see that Usagi truly loves you? Is it so hard for you to understand that maybe, just maybe, the love that you yearn for is more then ready to return that love to you? Are you so selfish that you think that just because she has someone else that maybe she's not as happy as she could be or that she would want to be that all you think about is how you are unworthy of that love? Well are YOU?" Haruka shouts after her voice starts rising only to crest at that precise moment making Rei back up with a look of shock at seeing Haruka this mad.

Rei pushes her bangs up and looks away from Haruka feeling guilty about her earlier sarcasm to the one person that has helped her more in the past two years to deal with her feelings that anyone else in their mutual group of friends. Bowing her head she shakes it then looks up at Haruka with tears in her eyes. "I just don't understand it, Ruka. I was happy to love her from afar in the early years, but then it all started to get to be too much for me to handle. I tried to cover it up by going out with different guys, but it was never enough. All the relationships left me feeling empty like nothing could fill that void, nothing except her love. I've tried to figure it out. I've tried to reason with my heart, Kami knows I've tried many times, but I kept feeling it. It never let go, until I had to go. I had to leave. I thought that I could come back here. I thought that I was over it, but when I saw her standing there in the airport it was like all those feelings that I had buried deep inside came rushing back. When I saw her again it was like something clicked back into my soul. I don't know how to deal with it anymore and when Shingo said the things that he said they came rushing back towards me stronger then ever. I had to go. I had to leave before it washed me away and made me do something that I might have regretted later, maybe not then, but later when I lay on my bed, staring at the dark ceiling knowing that I lost the one thing that had made my life truly happy when before I was just that weird kid at school. I don't know what I would've done then. I know that she doesn't love me that way, Ruka. She loves Mamoru. Destiny has deemed him worthy of his love and for me to love her from afar and destiny truly is something that one can not fight against. I just can't do this anymore, Ruka. I just can't," she chokes out before falling into Haruka's arms sobbing, feeling as if the very soul is being literally ripped away from her body.

Wide eyed, Haruka puts her arms around the sobbing miko and holds on to her hoping to give strength to her grief stricken friend. She sighs softly then looks up at the on coming stars thanking whatever god is up there listening that she had Michiru in her life. Seeing the raven haired girl like this made her think of Michiru and she made plans to take the girl away for a while after everything calmed down to remind the blue haired girl just how much she loved her. To say that the girl had made Haruka feel like a king in a world where love was starting to get in short supply was not strong enough to say what she was feeling when she looked down at her friend, sobbing for something that felt so right, but was so far away.

* * *

Sitting in the crown with her friends while Rei was still out there somewhere was starting to get on Usagi's nerves. She knew that her friends told her that she needed to wait, but she just felt deep within her that her best friend needed her right now and it was tearing her apart to sit in the crown with a milk shake that she had barely touched when they got there. Her friends, she knew, were looking at her with different measures of concern while the young princess played with the thing that she loved most, barely even making a dent in the large glass.

Motoki stood next to the booth leaning against the wall looking down at the fair haired youth shaking his head. He had since bought the Crown after completing college and ran it according to the way it was run before he had taken over, but before he didn't have the luxury to stop and talk with the girls that had frequented the Crown many days in their youth, now he wondered where that young, innocent girl was only to be replaced by this sober looking girl in her place. _Maybe she and Mamoru had a fight or maybe it has something to do with Rei. Ah, Rei. Did you finally tell her that you love her or is there something more to the way this girl sitting in front of me is looking? _Motoki shakes his head and sips at his Pepsi before turning around to leave the girls alone for a while.

Tapping her feet against the floor, Usagi looks around at her friends then sighs softly before slamming her fists on top of the table making the half empty glasses shaking from the impact. "I can't take this anymore. I have to go find her. Rei might need me and I'm not out there looking for her. She would be out there looking for me if the roles where reversed," she states before getting up out of her seat to exit the Crown only to be stopped by Rei's so called brother.

"Look, you can't go out there looking for her. She'll be here soon. She just needs to work some things out in her head. You know how Rei is. She'll come here when she's ready and not a moment before that. Now sit down," Selma says forcefully and puts a hand on Usagi's shoulder to sit her back down in the booth while the rest of the Senshi look at her and nod their heads in agreement with Selma.

Usagi looks around at everyone gathered a frown working its way onto her face. "Look, I don't know what's going on, but I know that I'm needed by her. Why can't you guys just let me go to her? Is it so bad that I can't even see my best friend? What if she's in trouble or is hurt? We know that something is out there to get her. Are we that cold that we can't even be out there to help her with whatever it is that is bothering her?" Usagi asks in a cold, menacing voice that shocks everyone.

Everyone that is except for Minako who gets up out of her booth and takes Usagi by the arms sharply and stares into her eyes. "Don't you understand what's going on here? Are you that naïve that you don't know? Can't you feel it? Well I've had it. I've had it with the both of you. You both go around acting like there's nothing wrong when we all know that there is. You act like everything is fine and that you are happy when we know that you aren't. We can see it. We aren't blind damn it! We've all known for a long time, but the both of you are to damn stubborn to see it yourself. What I can't understand why you can't just tell each other that," she's cut off in mid-sentence by Setsuna.

"Mina-chan; you must stop!" Setsuna shouts and gets up to stop her, but stops when Minako holds up a hand.

"No, you stop, Sets. I can't stand seeing these two the way they are. When Rei's not here, Usagi is all sad and moody and Rei flippin left the country just to run away from what she is feeling. I'm tired of it, Set's. I'm tired of them mopping around. I'm sick of all of us stepping around on tip toes because we fear that something might set them off because they are just to damn prideful to see what everyone else sees," she states before turning back to Usagi. "Didn't what Shingo tell you seep into that brain of yours? Makoto and Ami told us about your brother said. Do you think that he would lie to you or Rei? He sees Rei as a big sister and you are his big sister. He won't say it, but he looks up to the both of you and he wants you to be happy and you're not. Neither one of you are. You are both running well I'm sick of you running. It's time for you to know the truth and for you to get over this and find your real destiny Usa. The both of you, because Rei . . ."

Before Minako is allowed to say any more the door slides open and in walks Rei and Haruka. From where they are sitting they can see Rei's eyes are puffy and there are streaks down her cheeks while the front of Haruka's shirt looks like it had been drenched with a hose. Usagi lets out a sigh of relief then gets up from the booth, brushes past a shocked Minako and flings herself into a relatively shocked Rei, sobbing into her chest.

"I was so worried about you, Rei-chan. You ran out of my house and I didn't know where you went. You could've been attacked or worse. Don't you ever do that again to me again! I can't loose you. I just can't. I've lost you so many times; I fear that you'll never come back to me. Why do you do these things, Rei? Why? No more running ever again. Please, Rei, please!" She begs into Rei shirt feeling her arms wrap around her while she holds onto the front of her shirt fearing that if she was to let go that she would leave again.

Rei puts her cheek against the blondes head and closes her eyes feeling the warmth radiating from her love and sighs softly feeling the blonde's hair tickle her face while it settles back into place after being disturbed by her breath. "I'll never leave you again, Usa. I promise," she mutters low enough for the blonde to hear and feels her arms wrap around her and hold her to the spot she's standing in.

Usagi leans her head back and looks up at her friend with tears still flowing down her face she blinks then reaches a hand up to wipe them from her eyes before staring deeply into her friends Amethyst eyes. She closes her eyes when she feels something slide back into her soul making a clicking sound that only she can hear and a connection forming that feels older then time fit itself back into her heart. She gasps then opens her eyes and stares unblinkingly up into Rei's eyes seeing the same thing in them.

"Rei," Usagi breaths out feeling herself fall into those deep, soul searching eyes. "I love you. I've always loved you. Never leave me again. I'd die without you in my life. Please. Don't ever do that again, never, please!"

Rei nods her head feeling a connection grow firmer with every word that passes across Usagi's lips. "Usa. I'll never leave again. I promise. I'll move the earth just to be with you. I love you so much. I have for so long. I can't believe," she starts to say, but is stopped when a pair of soft lips press against hers gently, she closes her eyes and hears the audible click that realigns her soul to Usagi's and sighs deeply.

The others stare at the sight of their princess and her best friend kissing in their childhood hang out then they look back at each other when they feel the wave of a connection strengthen itself within their best friends. They all smile then look back at the sight of two old soul mates coming back together after a long time of being apart.

Selma smiles sadly at the sight then looks over at Setsuna. "Something tells me that this is far from over," she states before looking back at her sister and her soul mate.

Setsuna nods her head still looking at the pair with her arms around Minako who is smiling widely at the reformed connection that she feels. "Something tells me that you're right. I think it's time to bring in Usagi's sister, don't you my old friend?" She asks not once taking her eyes off of something that the Goddess Gaia had tried to squash.

Selma feels a tear slip from the corner of her eye and quickly brushes it away. "I do believe you are right. I shall go there tonight. The gods willing it'll be enough to stop Gaia's rage."

"I doubt that," Setsuna whispers before hugging Minako closer. _Maybe the gods watch over you and may you find your true potential in each other.

* * *

_

A rumble is heard from inside a closed temple and an audible "NOOOOOOOOOOO," vibrate the walls. "They must be stopped. I'll do it myself," the words make the servants jump and scurry away from the enraged goddess each one of them glad that itisn't them that had enraged her and feeling sorry for who ever had.

* * *

_To Be continued.

* * *

_

_Author's Ramblings: _Well, well. I thought that it was time to bring them two together, but don't mistake this for the end oh no. More to come and with it a very enraged Goddess and the mystery of who those two people were at the beginning of the story shall be revealed. I know a lot of you have been wondering about that. Hey, I said all questions will be answered in due time. Heh. Thank you to all those that have written reviews they are greatly appreciated. This story is almost done and I hope I can do the next few chapters justice. I think that this is my best one yet even though it's a bit short. I'm trying to remember how I wanted to do the next few chapters, but I think I'm going to wing it because the chapters wasn't that great on paper to begin with. Heh. Anyways, Soon this will be done and I can start on the next one that I have in mind. Yay! Anyways this is a bit of along ramble so I'm going to end this now before it gets to long. Ja Ne!


	11. Chapter 11

**The Warrior and The Dove**

**Chapter 11

* * *

**

Usagi and Rei break apart from their kiss and smile at each other before Usagi nuzzles into Rei's should and sighs in contentment with the person that she had been dreaming about for over three years now. She leans back and looks up at Rei who smiles down at her with tears glistening in her eyes. Usagi reaches up and wipes a tear that begins to trek down her cheek before kissing her once more.

"It's no dream, Rei-chan," Usagi whispers softly to her before barring her face back into her shoulder.

She smiles widely when she feels Rei's arms tighten around her waist and sighs once again.

While standing there the sounds of their environment begins to fill their ears and they notice cheering from around them. They both look up and see their friends standing there with smiles on their faces while Haruka holds out her hand to Makoto who hands her paper before laughing when she looks over at Haruka's smug look on her face. Usagi and Rei blush before Usagi buries her face back against Rei's shoulder mumbling something about baka's and money.

Rei leans her head back and laughs with a bright smile on her face then pulls Usagi over to their friends who are all talking at once with bright smiles on their faces.

Selma leans back against a wall watching the exchange of good will and jokes to the blushing couple, with a smile on her face but slowly the smile fades and she turns on her heel to walk out of the Crown, but is stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"You're happy for them and yet at the same time there is great sadness within your soul as well," a voice says from behind her which makes her turn around to see a serious looking Minako behind her.

Selma sighs softly then rubs the back of her head and nods. "I suppose so. It means that I must complete my task, but in order to do that I must reunite the true soul mate of Prince Endiymon and that's harder then I thought possible," Selma states before turning her head to look up at the full moon that is making it's way across the sky.

Minako takes in the older woman's profile and notices the look of utter longing on her face then shakes her head remembering a time when her best friend looked the same way. _This family falls for the princesses only to realize that they will never be together. What a tragedy for her and Rei. I'm sure that it is killing her that she can't be united with her princess like her sister was with hers. I can't imagine the pain the both of them must go through in order to protect and to ensure their happiness. Then again Usagi and Rei was always a Tuxedo clad boy away from a love affair. It must be difficult for her to ensure that happiness of her sister and her loves twin sister. _Minako shakes her head from her thoughts and squeezes the shoulder her hand rests on. "I'm sure that you will be with the one you love some day, Selma."

Selma shakes her head and sighs then turns to regard the young Senshi of love with a scornful smile. "Think again Goddess. I know my fate as does everyone else know theirs. It was Rei's and Usagi's whose lives were up for grabs. Sometimes in order to change fate one needs a little help and Rei got the help that she so desperately needed, but me." Selma shakes her head before turning back to regard the moon once more. "That miracle is out of my reach which is too bad for me I suppose. The fates dealt me a different hand then all of yours. I am one that walks a path alone and I can't help that future nor can I run from it. I know that Haruka used to run from being a Senshi, but she choose to be one when Michiru was attacked. It was because of her love for Michiru that she no longer ran any more. However, I do not have the luxury of running away. I must do what I am supposed to do then fade into the background until I am once again needed. I am to be strong for myself and for those that I care about. It is not something that I would choose for anyone especially my sister and I have helped her, now I must give up the one that I loved for eons in order to restore the natural balance that was suppose to be before Gaia decided to interfere with our lives. Now if you'll excuse me, Minako, I must go," she says before she bats the hand off of her shoulder and is gone in a blur of motion that not even the Goddess of love's child could see.

Minako sighs and shakes her head before looking up at the sky with befoul looking eyes. _Why does the fate choose those that get to live happily and those that must suffer? Especially when they've chosen one with the noblest of hearts that I have ever felt before. It must run in the family because even Rei has the same sort of heart. The fates are cruel to these sisters and they want nothing, but to love and be loved by the one they feel are their true love, why does it have to be this way? Why can't they have what the want when they deserve it so much? _

Minako shakes her head before walking back into the Crown to be with her friends and with her love she stops before reaching them and just takes in the happy look on the faces of her friends and forged family noticing that each of them are with their respective partners. She turns her head towards Setsuna and wonders for a moment what it would feel like to be forced to give up her love for the green haired Senshi of Time, but feels a quick stab of pain in her heart once the thought crosses her mind and at that moment she now knows what it must feel like to be Selma at that moment and what it once felt to be Rei as well. _I'm never going to lose her like that and I'll die protecting her and everyone else that has the same love. I wish I could help you Selma. I'm sure that love and the fates will be kind to you. At least I hope so. _She thinks before going over to her love and snuggles into her side before looking up into Setsuna's love filled eyes.

* * *

­­­­Two dark figures stand in a large hall and let out a sigh of relief before looking towards each other with smiles on their darken faces.

"They are together," the figure to the right says with a small laugh in their voice.

"Finally, you would have thought that they would've been together longer, but no, your daughter is more of a stubborn mule more so then my daughter is," the other figure says with a laugh and shakes their head.

The first figure walks into the light and smiles while a soft light glowing from within her eyes while she looks down at the pool of the two women who are in each others arms before speaking. "Sometimes, Minerva needs a kick in the butt sometimes."

The other figure laughs before walking into the light looking down at the two as well before looking up at the other woman a soft smile playing across her lips. "Don't worry about it 'hena. They're together now and that's all that matters," the woman says with musical laugh.

The Athena frowns before looking up at the other woman. "I really hate it when you call me that Aphrodite. How would you like it if I go around calling you Ditty which rhymes with nightie?" Athena asks with a playful smile.

Aphrodite laughs and shakes her head. "You forget, Thena, babe. Not much bothers me. In any case, Serenity's mother would be happy for her," she says with a wistful smile on her face.

A sad looks comes over Athena's face before she looks down at the two women once again. "Yes, she would be, wouldn't she?"

The two goddesses share a look before looking back down at the two women again and continue to watch them interact with their friends and family.

"We should go down to them and congratulate them for it's been a long time coming," Aphrodite says with a huge smile on her face, but losses it when she sees Athena shaking her head no.

"I don't think that is wise at the moment. Remember, they have been reunited, but they don't have their memories and I'm sure by now, Gaia knows about this development. Let's give her enough rope to hang herself with," Athena suggests with a calculating look in her eyes.

"You have a plan then I take it?" Aphrodite asks with a smile on her face.

"Indeed I do and if all goes according to plan then they wont even have to find the lost hall of records, because Gaia will provide us with a way to restore their memories before then," Athena explains with a smile on her face and the two sisters share a chuckle then go back to looking into the water at their respective daughters waiting.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Selma arrives on the campus to her college and takes a deep breath before trudging along the pathway to the apartment that she knows the Princess is staying in for the summer. She looks around before reaching out to knock on the door then takes a step back waiting for the door to be answered. _Well this is it. This is the one thing that I've been regretting since the beginning of this fool hardy mission. I can't believe I'm standing here, but then again it wasn't like I was ever going to be with her to begin with. I always knew she was destined for more, but who would've thought that this was going to happen? _Selma runs her fingers through her hair and taps her fingers against her thigh then takes a sharp breath when the door opens and silver headed woman pokes her head out the door then smiles at Selma before reaching over to grab her arm then pulls her into the apartment without so much as a word from the woman. _Well either I'll help Endiymon or I won't, but at least she'll be happy. _Were Selma's last thought before the door shuts behind her.

* * *

­Gaia stands on top of a platform yelling instructions to some priests that are scurrying around below her. She turns her head when she feels a tap on her shoulder then looks over to the person that dared to interrupt her while she was in such a horrible mood.

"Goddess, the spies that you have sent out have reported back that a Selma has left her campaigns in order to go back to the states to retrieve the twin sister of one Tsukino Usagi and wont be back for a couple of days," the servant rushes to answer the enraged goddess glare.

"Excellent, it would be a good time for me to strike and allow my son to know the atrocity that his fiancé has under gone in less then twenty-four hours and that is, if all goes according to plan. I won't even have to get involved in this whole ordeal at all and that evil witch Hino Rei will be destroyed by the hands of my son. This has gone better then I could've expected. Good job, Sino. You shall be rewarded later, now, leave me. I have much to plan," the goddess says before waving the servant off and continues to yell to the priests, but this time with a gentler voice, much to the priests relief.

_Soon my son shall be avenged for your treachery, Serenity and so will that miko of yours and if my gutless son can't muster the courage to take out that miko bitch then I'll do it myself. Now I just have to figure out what to do to enrage my son so that he'll challenge the great miko Hino Rei. Hm. I believe I have the best idea._

"Ryoya, come here at once!" The goddess yells and watches a small, but muscular man come scrambling over to her.

"Yes, my goddess? What is it that I can do for you?" He asks after bowing before her then looks up at her eagerly.

"I have a mission for you. I believe that the place that the Senshi were at have a video surveillance camera's. I want you to acquire the videos in order to find the footage of Rei and Usagi kissing in the arcade then send them to Chiba Mamoru. I want you to send a letter with it and sign it with Rei's name, but before then I want you to issue a challenge to Mamoru from Rei. If you do this then I shall reward you greatly," the goddess says while running her finger over the young mans cheek and he nods enthusiastically before turning on his heels to carry out his goddesses orders.

"Oh and Ryoya," the goddess says and the young man stops then turns around to face her. "Get the invisible spell from one of the older priests. It wouldn't be good for you to be seen and I'm sure the other priests know where the Crown is at so get them to transport you there."

The young man nods once again before rushing off while the goddess rubs her hands together and smiles calculating while watching the other priests prepare for battle against the Senshi. _Yes, everything is going according to plan and soon my son shall have what is owed to him.

* * *

_

Ryoya smiles at himself while placing the tape into the box to be put at Mamoru's front door. _This was so easy. I can't believe that there was no one watching over the surveillance equipment. Anyone could've gone in there and stolen what they wanted. Oh my goddess shall be so pleased and it was done so fast. I shall be moved up in the ranks because of this. _The young man smiles even wider then hugs himself in glee before slipping out of the Crown undetected and makes his way down the street to where he knows Mamoru lives from countless surveillance duties that his goddess made him do for the past two years, but now all of that has come in handy for this mission and he could just smell the victory this mission was to insure him for he had planned it just right.

Mamoru was at work which meant that he wouldn't get the package until long after Ryoya had gone so he would never know that it was him and not the miko bitch as his goddess had called Hino Rei countless times, though he couldn't see where she would get the notion that Hino Rei was anything, but compassionate, especially after all the years of watching Mamoru, then again he was not one to go against what the goddess says and just agreed with her when she asked him.

He had a funny feeling that his goddess's hate for the girl was misplaced and that maybe what she was doing was against what the fates had planned, but thoughts like that would get him an early grave and he wasn't ready to speak to his ancestors as of yet, so he kept those thoughts and others to himself while just agreeing and pretending to be a puppet on a string to ensure that the goddess wouldn't find out his ulterior motive. He just had to wait and be patient until the time came.

He sighs and nods his head. Then places the package in front of the door then casually walks back out of the apartment with a feeling of utter sliminess.

* * *

"Where have you been, Sels? You took off for almost a month. You said that you were going to visit your sister, but I didn't think that you would be gone so long," Selena exclaims while they sit on the sofa sipping at hot cups of raspberry flavored tea.

Selma shrugs her shoulders and looks down into her mug. "It took me longer then I thought, but I eventually helped out with a matter that needed to be resolved between her and her true love, but I'm not here to talk about my time with my twin sister. I'm here to talk about yours," she states bluntly before sipping her tea while looking over the rim of the mug at her friend, Selena who shakes her head.

"I don't have a twin sister," she states with a confused look on her face and tilts her head to the side to regard Selma curiously.

Selma shakes her head. "No, you do, but you wouldn't remember her because that's what Gaia had intended when she gave you all different memories. Actually she didn't even allow you to have a memory of who you used to be and that's why I'm here. I'm here to take you to your twin sister and your destined love," she explains with a catch in her voice that no one would recognize anyone that is except for Selena who looks at her once again in curiosity.

"And how do you suppose we go see this so called twin sister of mine?" She asks before taking a sip of tea while trying to process the information that Selma had just given her.

Selma chuckles slightly then looks Selena in the eye. "Well we teleport there of course, how else? I'm your body guard and as such I am given certain powers to protect you," she lies before setting her mug down on the coffee table.

"Wait a minute, what if I don't believe you? What if I believe that you have finally lost your sanity? I mean, I'm not going to go with you if you are insane. What if you are just trying to kidnap me and hold me for ransom?" Selena asks with a dubious look on her face.

Selma lets out a hearty laugh and shakes her head. "If I wanted to kidnap you, Selena, trust me that wouldn't be to hard for me to do, but I'd rather have you come with me on your own accord instead of making me throw you over my shoulder and take you to your twin sister," Selma states with a raised eyebrow and slight smirk creasing her lips.

Selena rubs her face and shakes her head. "Why do you have to be so damn secretive about everything in your life, Sels? I've known you for two years and it feels like I haven't even scratched the surface when it comes to you. Do you know that? Everyone feels that way. It's like you let everyone close to you, but only at arms length. What is it that you are hiding that you don't want people to figure out? Hmm?" Selena questions a perplexed Selma who just shrugs her shoulders in answer.

"I guess I've always been like that. It's been so long that I've forgotten when I wasn't like this, I was like that with my twin sister, then again, our mother never approved of what I wanted to be," Selma answers before leaning back against the sofa suddenly feeling extremely tired for the first time in over a thousand years.

Selena leans towards her and looks into Selma's eyes. "What did you want to be?" She asks her curiosity peeked once again.

Selma lets out a soft sigh then looks away from Selena and mutters. "A prince."

Selena gets a sudden feeling of déjà vu, but shakes it off as quickly as it comes then lets out a sigh. "Alright, I suppose I'll believe you, but only because I seriously am worried about your sanity here and I want to make sure I don't have to haul you off to a insane asylum anytime soon," Selena states with a serious look on her face.

Selma rolls her eyes before standing up. "I'm not insane and you'll see for yourself," she states before reaching a hand down to Selena. "Now, come with me and you'll see that every thing you dreamed of is true."

Selena leans her head to the side then reaches up and takes Selma's out stretched hand then is hauled up to her feet before they exit the apartment only to wind up in front of the Crown in Tokyo Japan.

Selena's eyes grow wide. "Whoa!" She exclaims before falling over backwards in a faint, but is saved from injury due to the quick reflexes of her traveling partner.

Selma looks down at the unconscious princess and shakes her head. "I told you," She mumbles before transporting them to the outers' mansion so that the woman can recover in a more comfortable setting.

* * *

Mamoru whistles softly to himself while walking up to his apartment flipping a can of soda into the air over and over again, before reaching his apartment door. When he looks down to put his key into the lock he notices a box in front of his door. Curious he leans down to pick it up, but notices that it doesn't have a return address or his address on it. He furrows his eyebrows then puts the box under his arm and opens the door before entering his darken apartment.

He walks over to his answering machine, but there aren't any messages on it. He frowns and his eyebrows furrow more because usually there are at least three messages from his Usako on it. Shaking his head he heads over to the kitchen table then places his keys and the box on top of it before going back to his bedroom to change into some comfortable cloths.

Once he's done changing he returns back to the kitchen table and picks the box up then opens it only to find a video tape and a note attached to it. His eyebrows raise when he notices Rei's hand writing then moves over to the Television set and pops the video into the VCR before going over to the sofa and sits down then presses play on the remote.

What he sees on the TV makes his eyebrows rise up to his hairline and his right eyebrow twitches furiously while he watches the scene in front of him unfold before his very astonished eyes. He shakes his head then picks up the note and reads it.

_Mamoru,_

_I challenge you for the Usagi's heart. I want you to come to the Crown where we will go to a secluded place and battle it out for her. She is my true love and I will be victorious in winning her love._

_Signed,_

_Hino Rei_

Mamoru clenches the note up into a ball then throws it across the room before jumping up from the sofa and proceeds into his bedroom leaving the tape paused to the scene of Rei and Usagi kissing in the Crown.

He comes back out dressed in jeans and a t-shirt then grabs his keys off of the kitchen table and slams the door as he leaves. _No one is going to win my Usako's heart except me. We're destined to be together and because of that I will win this foolish challenge. What has gotten into Rei anyway? She loves Usa, but she is constantly teasing her. Well I'll get to the bottom of this either way. _

He thinks before jumping onto his motorcycle and races off towards the Crown and to the unsuspecting women that are there.

* * *

Rei and Usagi sit side by side in the booth talking to their friends while laughing and blushing at some of the comments that they say to the couple. It's been a long day of self discovery for them both and neither of them can believe the events that have turned their lives up side down.

Rei marvels once again at her fortune while she stares openly at the love of her life sitting right next to her then shakes her head and chuckles softly under her breath before wrapping an arm around the blonde Odango's shoulders and instinctively she leans her head against the Miko's shoulder. The other Senshi awe at the two of them which in turn makes them blush profusely at their friend's good natured teasing.

"You know for a while there I was thinking that I would have to hit, Rei, over the head with a baseball bat in order to get her to tell you what she was feeling," Haruka explains with a good natured smile on her face while Rei blushes even redder.

"Why can't you all just let it be? We're together and that's all that matters. Why do you insist on teasing the both of us?" Rei asks while fuming from being subjected to the teasing their friends seem to insist on installing on the two women.

Makoto laughs deeply. "Because Rei, it's simply due to the interesting shades of red that we can make you turn. I'm surprised you haven't turned purple, but I think blue wouldn't be that great of a color though it would be interesting and I'm sure that Usagi will administer mouth to mouth on you so that you can breath," she smirks while pointing a finger at Rei who once again turns another interesting shade of red while Usagi buries her face further into Rei shoulder, but the miko can feel her body shake from laughter.

Rei rubs her face with her hand and sighs, but smiles widely at the acceptance to the turn of her relationship with Usagi and handles the teasing as gracefully as she can. She turns her head to the side to look down at Usagi who is currently looking up at the Miko and stroking her arm with her left hand while her right hand has their finger interlaced. Usagi smiles up at her before pecking her on the lips which earns the two catcalls from their friends.

Rei just shakes her head and rolls her eyes at the immaturity of her friends before Usagi whispers to her.

"You know. We weren't any better when they got together with each other," she reminds the miko who turns blushes once again and begins to think if the color of her face was going to stay permanently red for the rest of her life.

Usagi just shakes her head and chuckles at Rei but blushes when the miko leans over and kisses her squarely on the lips much to the delight of their teasing friends who tease them even more about getting a room.

A cough is heard throughout the group and everyone turns to look at Ami who has a smile on her face, but also a serious expression. "While I don't want to be the one to bring this happy occasion down, but I think that you both need to figure out what to do about Mamoru," Ami explains which sobers everyone up quickly almost like have a bucket of freezing water thrown onto them.

Usagi turns her head to regard Rei. "She's right, Rei-chan. What do we do about, Mamoru? He's not going to be very happy about this. I mean in all honesty, I'm still engaged to him right now and I know that I want to be with you, Rei, but I don't want to hurt him either," Usagi says while her bottom lip quivers slightly.

Rei lets out a breath before pulling Usagi closer to her and nods her head. "I know you don't want to hurt him, but I have faith that Selma will be able to help us with that problem. I mean he should be happy and she knows who his true love really is," Rei explains before looking down into Usagi's eyes. "Everything will work out. I have faith that it will. Mamoru isn't a bad guy and he deserves to be happy just like we all do and I know that he will be, but right now we have to focus on the other things that are happening. Like the fact that there is a goddess out there that is intent on disrupting my life for some reason. Thought I really wish I knew why."

"It has a lot to do with fate and her being pissed off about something or other," Setsuna answers before wrapping an arm around Minako's shoulders. "We have to be careful since she is hell bent on putting Rei out of the picture and I'm sure that she knows what has happened between you and Usagi. She's probably already has something up her sleeve that will put a wrench in your cheerios."

Everyone turns their head towards Setsuna who gives them an innocent look. "What? Can't I make a joke every once in a while?" She asks with mock expression of hurt on her face.

Haruka and Makoto look at each other then towards their partners. "Okay, Rei and Usagi confess their love and Setsuna makes a joke. I do believe the world is coming to an end," Haruka mutters to Michiru who nods her head in agreement.

"So what do we do then? We can't just sit around and wait for this goddess to strike again. The next time she does she might actually hurt Rei-chan fatally," Usagi states with a fearful look on her face which earns her a squeeze on her shoulders from Rei.

Rei looks down into Usagi's eyes and smiles reassuringly. "Don't worry, Usa. It'll take more then a goddess who thinks I've wronged in some way to take me away from you," she states calmly before looking at everyone else around them who nod their heads.

"That's right, Usagi. We'd give that goddess hell before that would ever happen to Rei," Makoto exclaims forcefully.

Usagi nods her head and smiles at her friends, but her smile soon vanishes. "What do we do about, Mamoru? He's not going to be that easy to approach with this," she states before looking around at her friends faces which are all blank except Ami's who looks suddenly paler then before.

"Well, umm, I don't think we're going to have to wait long to find out what he thinks because he's coming in her now and he looks like he's going to hurt someone," Ami states with a finger pointed towards the entrance to the Crown.

"What?" Usagi yelps before turning in her seat to see that Mamoru was indeed entering the Crown and he did look like he was going to murder someone.

Rei had turned her head as well and blanched at the look on the Prince of Earths face. She turns her head to look at Haruka who has her hands clenched in front of her and looking all the world like she wanted so much to jump up out of her seat and stop the Prince from heading over to their table, but couldn't get out of the seat due to the restraining hand that her wife had on her.

Usagi jumps up from her seat and meets Mamoru half way to their booth and holds up her hands to stop him. "Mamoru, what's wrong?" She asks while darting her glance from Mamoru to Rei and back again.

Mamoru looks down at Usagi and snarls slightly at her. "What's wrong you ask? Well, I get this package in the mail and guess what it is," he says while clenching and unclenching his fists while he bores holes into Usagi's face.

Usagi shakes her head slightly puzzled. "I have no idea, Mamoru. What was it?" She asks not really understanding what had made him so upset.

Mamoru scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Don't play the innocent act, Usagi. You know damn well that, Rei sent me a package with a tape in it that has the two of you kissing in the Crown. Why didn't you tell me that you wanted to be with Rei? Don't you think I wouldn't have talked to you? No, instead you have Rei send me this tape which felt like I had been slapped in the face when I watched it and to top it off, she sends me a letter issuing a challenge to win your heart," he exclaims before shoving his hands into his pockets when he notices that the other Senshi jump up from the table when his voice becomes hostile.

Usagi looks at Rei who just shrugs her shoulders then she looks back at Mamoru with a confused look on her face. "Rei didn't send you anything. She's been here with us all day and she couldn't have sent you anything since she didn't leave our sight long enough to pull something like that off. What's going on, Mamoru? I don't understand how you could accuse Rei, of sending something like that. She would never do that and you know it," Usagi explains before taking comfort in Rei's nearness when she feels her come up behind her and put a hand on the small of her back.

Mamoru narrows his eyes. "Maybe not, but you aren't denying that the two of you were kissing in the Crown. What do you have to say about that?" Mamoru demands while looking down at his feet.

Usagi lets out a breath and stares down at her feet for a moment, but with Rei being so close she draws on the strength that her love sends to her then looks up from her shoes and stares into Mamoru's eyes. "I won't deny that we were kissing in the Crown today because it is the truth, we were, but Rei never sent you that tape and we didn't tell you because we had only just expressed our feelings to each other today, Mamoru. It's not like we had been sneaking around behind your back. We had every intention of telling you. As a matter of fact we were just discussing that before you came storming in here with your accusations. I don't feel that we are meant to be together, Mamoru. I've felt it for a long time and I know that you have felt it too. Think about it for a moment. We stopped being in love over three years ago and were just going through the motions. You know it to be true, because I've seen it in your eyes. We don't even have the same connection we used to have. I know that you have felt it and that you feel that there is someone else out there that is your true love, because I felt it as well. It just happened that it's Rei that I've got these feelings for. I never meant to hurt you, Mamoru and you know that. I hope that you can believe me," Usagi explains while looking into Mamoru's eyes which soften when the realization of the truth in her words hit him and he looks down once again at his feet feeling rather ashamed of himself.

He lets out a sigh before looking back up into Usagi's eyes. "You know. You're right, I haven't felt the way that I used to for you for a long time, but I thought that it was just something that we were going through and that it would be over when we got married, but I can see that it's not the truth and that we've both grown apart. We aren't really meant to be together are we, Usagi?" He asks in a quiet voice while rubbing the back of his head.

Usagi shakes her head. "No, I don't think we are meant to be together, but I think I know who you are meant to be with. You're meant to be with my twin sister, Selena," Usagi answers before leaning her head to the side when recognition lights up Mamoru's face.

"I've heard that name before, but I don't remember where. Though I know that name and it gives me the weirdest feelings," Mamoru mutters low enough that even Usagi, standing so close to him, has to strain to hear his words.

Usagi looks back at Rei, who just shrugs her shoulders while watching the Prince of Earth for any signs of malicious intent towards her Princess, but realizes that there aren't any signs at all, but a seriously confused Mamoru stands before them with a look of concentration on his face. She looks back at Usagi before they look at Mamoru. Usagi takes his arm and guides the Prince over to a seat before he falls over from thinking for so long and so hard.

The others give them a look and the two of them just shrug their shoulders before sitting down in their respective seats. They start talking quietly while waiting for Mamoru to come out of his stupor.

"If you are trying to remember why that name sounds familiar, you won't figure it out until your memories are restored; my son and I plan on never letting that happen. For you and the heir to the Moon throne are to be together forever," an angry feminine voice says from the entrance to the Crown and the Senshi turn around in their seats to see a feminine looking Mamoru standing there.

"Gaia, you had no right to change their memories!" Setsuna shouts before standing up from her seat with her hen shin pen out and ready to change in case things start to get hairy.

"Oh my dear time guardian, you should know that there are things in this life that shouldn't be reveled and those things are the relationship between the Princess and her Senshi. She should've been with the Prince instead of a lowly solider!" Gaia exclaims before throwing an energy ball towards the group who scatter then run towards the back entrance to get away from the people and to make Gaia follow them.

Once outside they call out their respective transformation phrases and turn into their alter ego's ready to battle for their lives.

* * *

Selma looks up from where she was meditating feeling Rei transform into Sailor Mars. She looks around before going over to Selena and gently shakes her awake.

"Come on, honey, its show time," Selma states before helping Selena to her feet.

"What are we going to do?" She asks before following Selma out of the mansion.

Selma looks back towards Selena and smirks ruthlessly. "We're going to change the course of the current events in order to bring about the right future for you and my sister, of course," she explains before grabbing Selena's hand in hers then transports them to where her sister is fighting Gaia and her priests.

Selma scans the battle ground and darkening sky before racing with Selena in tow over to Rei and Usagi who are standing back to back defending themselves from the priests who are trying to get through the two Senshi's defenses.

_They work really well together. _Selma thinks before leaving Selena behind and front flips over the two Senshi only to land in front of the priests. She smiles at them, but the smile doesn't reach her eyes and before the two priests can under an incantation they are thrown back and over a railing towards the water below.

Selma turns around and grabs the two Senshi by the hand before going over to Selena. She looks at Rei and Usagi then back towards Selena then smiles a real smile for the first time in the last four hours. "I've got an idea. Grab hands," she states before the other grab hands then she grabs Selena's and teleports them a mile away from the battle field.

"What are we doing? We need to stop Gaia from doing this and help our friends!" Rei exclaims, but is silence when a blow hit's the back of her head and she topples over to the ground.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi exclaims before rushing over to Rei who is lying on the ground unconscious then looks up at Selma who is standing where Rei had been. "What did you? Why did you do this to your sister?"

Selma kneels in front of Usagi and looks into her eyes sadly. "If I was to allow her to go back she would get killed. It would allow all of your memories to be restored, but at the price of her life. I have an idea though, but you have to trust me and you have to give me your disguise pen, Usagi in order for this to work," she whispers to her while she stares into her eyes then her eyes go wide with realization.

"Selma…," she begins, but is stopped by the older woman when she places a finger on her lips.

"Take care of her, Usagi. I have the chance to give the two of you the happiness you both deserve. Don't worry about me. I promise that I'll be alright," she states before taking her finger away from Usagi's lips.

Usagi nods tearfully then reaches into her subspace pocket and pulls out the disguise pen and hands it over to Selma who takes it then gets up without another word then walks over to Selena and takes a hold of her hand then teleports away from the quietly crying Usagi.

When they appear back on the battle field they are disguised as Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon. Selma looks towards the disguised Selena and smiles reassuringly at her before they take off to confront Gaia who is laying down a storm of energy balls at the other Senshi.

"It's about time you get your butt over here, Mars!" Haruka exclaims before dodging an energy ball that is headed her way. "So do you have any idea on how to stop her?"

Selma smiles over at Haruka. "Don't worry. We'll take her out. I've got confidence that we will," she answers before dodging an energy ball headed towards her.

"Well I wish I had your confidence," Makoto shots from where she is struggling to get up from an energy ball that had knocked her down.

"Leave it to me," Selma states before pulling out a sword and rushes to engage Gaia while dodging to and fro from the energy balls that the goddess throws at her.

She flips over another one headed towards her and slashes at the goddess, but is stopped by a sword that Gaia now holds.

"So I see that you have the sword of Athena. I see that you have come prepared, Rei. It's just too bad that you still won't be able to beat me. I'm a goddess and you are simply a weak mortal and in the end I will win and my son will have his bride," Gaia gloats while swinging her sword in an arch towards Selma's abdomen.

"Over my dead body," Selma grunts out before blocking the sword then presses against Gaia's defenses.

The Senshi and priests watch while the goddess and the Senshi of Fire battle against each other each taking advantage of the lull in the battle to regroup and come up with a new battle plan.

Selma flips over Gaia's head and lands with the tip of her sword pointed towards the goddess's throat. Gaia smirks then slashes at the sword, knocking it away, but is cut short when she feels the tip gash into her skin, though no blood is drawn, she still feels a bit of pain for a moment, before going back to the defense against the Senshi of Mars.

Gaia knocks the sword out Selma's hand and slashes at her head, but only hits air when she dives out of the way and rolls over to the sword and brings it behind her back to block the downward thrust that would've opened her up like a Thanksgiving turkey. She rolls away and ends up onto her feet only to meet the tips of the sword that Gaia wields with the flat of her sword then slashes at her feet, but Gaia jumps backwards at the last second.

Gaia rushes at Selma as she rushes towards Gaia when their blades connect sparks shot everywhere and they are thrown back for a moment, before regaining their senses and rush back towards each other. Gaia thrusts towards Selma who jumps into the air and kicks the sword away from her coming down in a graceful arch with her sword over her head ready to slice Gaia open like a melon, but the goddess transports to where her sword lays and Selma lands in a crouch then looks over her shoulder towards the goddess before flipping backwards and brings the sword up to block the thrust of the blade that is aimed towards her head.

Gaia lets out a frustrated growl and looks at Selma. "This is getting me no where. Who would've thought that a mere mortal was able to match me blow for blow. Well I know how to end this," she exclaims before looking over to the fearful Selena and throws an energy ball in the shape of a spike towards the unsuspecting woman.

"NO!" Selma shouts before dropping the sword and rushes past Gaia then throws herself to push Selena out of the way only to get caught in the chest by the energy spike.

Pain erupts in her chest and side when she lands onto the ground. She slowly brings a hand up to her chest and touches it then brings it up in front of her face only to see blood covering her fingers. She closes her eyes and chuckles softly at the irony of the situation, before she feels someone bring her head into their lap.

She opens her eyes and looks up into the most beautiful eyes that she has ever seen. She tries to smile, but lets out a cough feeling the blood bubble to her lips. She closes her eyes then opens them again lethargically when she feels something wet fall onto her face.

Selena caresses her hair from her face and stares down into the eyes of her friend watching as the light in them that she has grown so accustom to seeing grows dimmer with each moment.

"Why did you do that?" She demands while trying hard not to let the dam burst open.

Selma licks her lips slowly then closes her eyes again before opening them. "Because, you need to live, it's that simple. You need to live for everyone and for me. You have your destiny to full fill, Lena. As I am full filling mine," Selma whispers softly while blood slowly trickles from the corner of her lips.

Selena chokes back a sob and whispers. "You can't die on me, Sels. You just can't. What would I do without you?"

Selma smiles wanes slightly then she shakes her head. "You'll live. That's what you'll do. You'll be happy. You'll meet your prince and you'll be with your family then have a family of your own," she whispers before closing her eyes for a moment then opens them back up. "You know, Lena. I don't think I ever told you this, but I love you. Be happy, Lena."

She slowly closes her eyes and the tears that Selena had been holding back break through then start to fall down onto the unmoving Selma's face. The Senshi uniform dissolves and she is left in plain cloths. Selena buries her face against Selma's head sobbing uncontrollably, but looks up when she hears a voice.

"Gaia, Goddess of Earth. You have broken your vow to the fates by injuring the Goddess Minerva and for that your blockage of memories on the Senshi of the gods, the Prince of Earth and The Princess of the Moon is no more. You are hereby sentenced to an eternity in exile for your actions," The voice says before chains appear on the goddess wrists then a bright light fills the area when the place returns to it's normal light the goddess is no longer there.

A gasp is heard then footsteps of two people running are heard. Everyone looks up from where they are standing with their heads bowed and see an odango haired girl and a dark haired girl running towards the battle field.

"Oh no, Selma!" Usagi exclaims before running towards the fallen warrior and kneels beside her with tears falling down her face.

Rei walks up behind her and places her hands on the blonde's shoulders with tears trekking down her own face. "Can you help her, Usa?" Rei whispers the question, but the blonde shakes her head once again.

"No, she's already gone," she states just before the body of Selma Hino fades right in front of their eyes.

Usagi looks over at Selena and pulls her into a hug. Selena wraps her arms around the blonde and holds onto her for dear life while she cries harder whispering her friends name over and over again.

Rei licks her lips before kneeling down beside the two sisters and wraps her arms around the two while the three of them grieve for a lost friend and sister.

The other Senshi de-transform and bow their heads in respect to their fallen comrade and friend, not noticing that two figures stand not to far from the group both grieving as well for the fallen warrior and daughter.

"She really was a Prince, Ditty," Athena states while wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I should've seen this sooner. I would've had more respect for my daughter's wishes."

"It happens, Thena. We don't see what they really want until they are gone," she states with a sniffle before wrapping an arm around her sisters shoulders. "Come on. We've got some cosmos to arrange. She shouldn't be gone without some sort of memory of her."

Athena nods and allows herself to be led away by her sister, but not before turning to regard the gathered mourners and with a wave of her head the releases the dam that blocks the groups memories then she disappears in a soft light with her sister beside her.

* * *

_One Year Later . . ._

"I now pronounce you married, you may kiss the bride," an older mans voice is heard to the cheers of people seated behind the couple that are kissing. "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

More cheers are heard and the two couples turn around to the announcement of their union and the cheers are deafening while Chiba Mamoru and Chiba Selena walk down the aisle and then Tsukino Hino Usagi and Tsukino Hino Rei follow behind them while they are pelted by bird seed while they walk down the out door wedding aisle.

The couples laugh then share a look before pelting their friends with bird seed as well. The two sisters are dressed identical in white dresses that are off the shoulder ensemble with a long train behind them and pearls adorned the dresses. While Mamoru and Rei are dressed almost identical as well except that Rei's ensemble is a deep red pants suit and Mamoru's is a black tux with a pale green shirt underneath.

While the couples and their friends and family squeal in laughter then head over to the other side of the temple for the reception a dark figure stands in the shadows of the cheery trees and watches with a smile on their face.

"You know, I don't whether to hit you or hug you, Selma," a voice floats over to the figure and Selma turns around to see Setsuna leaning against a cherry tree with the blossoms floating around them.

"Hug me now and hit me later," Selma says with a laugh before going over the Guardian of Time and gives her a hug.

Setsuna steps back and regards the handsomely dressed Goddess and nods approvingly. "What you did was very noble. How did you know that by hurting Rei, Gaia's blockage would be lifted from everyone?" She asks before crossing her arms over her chest.

Selma rubs the back of her neck and chuckles. "I took a side trip before picking up Selena and spoke to the fates. They didn't really reveal anything to me, but they gave me enough clues to figure it out. I know I didn't do the right thing, by letting everyone assume that I'm dead, but they deserve this," she states while sweeping her hand towards the laughing friends and family to the happy couples. "I wouldn't be me if I didn't give them this chance, Setsuna. It's just not in me."

Setsuna nods her head in understanding. "So what are you going to do?" She asks while they walk away from the gathered people.

Selma shrugs her shoulders. "Finish college somewhere else. Become a corporate shark, an artist, an archaeologist or a writer. Who knows, but I'm sure that if I was to become a writer then I'd get a mint for this story," she states in a laugh before looking over at Setsuna who has a smile on her lips then shakes her head. "Ares has even offered me a position with him. Maybe I'll hang out with my uncle for a while. Who knows?"

"Yeah, well, I think you'll have a better time writing that book of yours. It'll be especially popular over in the states. They'll just eat this up," Setsuna states with a laugh before looking over at Selma who smiles up at the taller Senshi.

"You're probably right. What a better story then the heroic twin sister of a solider who falls in love with a princess only to have someone block the two from their love. Yeah, that would go over very well in the states. So long as it doesn't get over here it'll be a total work of fiction," Selma states before stopping then turned towards Setsuna. "I have to be going, but I'll be sure to stop in once and a while. Please don't let anyone know that I'm still alive. It's better this way, Setsuna."

Setsuna lets out a laugh and rolls her eyes. "As the time Guardian I am an expert at keeping secrets," she states before clamping a hand on top of the younger woman's shoulder.

Selma regards the Time Senshi for a moment then nods. "You've got a point. Take care, Setsuna," Selma says before hugging the Senshi once more then walks off and disappears in a soft light.

"Come back when you are ready, Selma. We'll be waiting," Setsuna mutters to the place where Selma had disappeared from then turns on her heel and walks over to the reception that is taking place on the temple grounds.

She walks over to Minako and wraps her arms around her shoulders then leans her chin on her loves head while the two watch the married couples dance. Once the dance is over with there are toasts which Makoto stands up to deliver.

"We have watched Rei and Usagi for long time and for a while there we thought that we were going to have to hit them with frying pans in order to get them to notice one another, but now we see that wasn't necessary," she states before everyone around her begins to laugh. "And because of the two of you Ami and I would like to announce that we are going to get married next summer."

Everyone around them applauds and congratulates the couple while they hug Rei and Usagi and thank them for their undying friendship. Once they are done everyone turns towards Setsuna and Minako.

"So, when are the two of you getting married?" Rei asks with a gleam in her eyes while the others nod their heads in agreement.

Minako eeps and Setsuna gulps before looking down at Minako. "Ummm. Well…" She stammers out to the chorus of laughter from their friends while the couple turns a couple of shades of red.

* * *

_A couple of hours later…_

"So what were you doing over by the cherry trees, Sets?" Minako asks while her head rests against Setsuna's shoulder while they slow dance.

"Hmmm, just talking to a friend," She answers before pulling Minako tighter against her.

Minako lets out a sigh and nods her head. "She'll be around again and sooner or later she'll find the one she is meant to be with and when she does that's when everything will fall into place."

Setsuna doesn't even ask who she is referring to and just nods in agreement before closing her eyes. _Yes, I truly do feel that will happen and she'll be a happier person when it does.

* * *

_

From somewhere deep in the halls of Olympus a chuckle rings out and Aphrodite comes into view of a door way. "Oh don't worry, babes. That'll happen sooner then you think," and with a laugh the goddess is gone.

* * *

_The End

* * *

_

_Authors Ramblings…_

Welp everyone that is the end of The Warrior and The Dove. It's been a long ride, but the end is finally here. I do want to thank everyone that has left me reviews and encouraged me to keep it up. You have no idea how big of an inspiration that was for me. It kept me going even when I wanted to end it.

This story was suppose to be a two parter, but I just couldn't stop writing it and it is now the longest chapter I have ever written.

And though this is the end of The Warrior and The Dove this is not the end of my writing. For I am now in the process of writing another Rei/Usagi story currently titled Untitled. This story is a sailor moon, but with an Utena concept. So keep watch for my next story. To come out well, I'm not sure when. Lol.

Anyways. Thank you once again for your reviews and now I am out of here.

Ja Ne!


End file.
